Of Tiny Paper Owls
by NovMists
Summary: It's not that Albus wants Scorpius to die. It's just the fact he doesn't want him to breath any longer. Albus just wants to make it through his 6th year without his best friend Scorpius hounding after his cousin Rose. However when real danger strikes Hogwarts for the first time in twenty years Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lily, and Hugo are put to a test they are not ready to take.
1. Blonde Prats and Ill-Tempered Red Heads

"Potter."

Albus Severus Potter let out a slow long sigh, his emerald green eyes, regrettably, looking up meeting the insane silver ones boring into his.

"What now?" Albus asked rather afraid of the answer. A grin filled the blonde boy's face. His best friend, his positively _crazed_ best friend.

"I'm going to pay your cousin a little visit," the blonde announced breathlessly, excitement lighting his silver eyes.

"Hugo?" Albus asked in hope.

"No."

"Victoire?"

"No."

"Dominique? Louis? Molly? How about Lucy? What about Fred or Roxanne? Or even Teddy, I'd consider him my cousin- please? One of them? How about my sister, Lily? She fancies you eh? Or even my brother James, he's interesting!"

"Rose."

Albus sighed.

"Scorpius-"

"I have a bone to pick with her, actually, a whole skeletal system," Scorpius Malfoy breathed with a smirk that would make demons quiver planted on his soft features. Albus slowly put the book he had been reading down. This book needed for his 6 feet of parchment essay due in Transfiguration next week. The essay Scorpius would not allow him any peace to write.

"She's in Gryffindor common room," Albus said slowly.

"You are a Gryffindor or has this little fact escaped you?" Scorpius demanded one pale eyebrow arching. Albus stared at him in annoyance.

"Yes," Albus said patiently, "And you are a Slytherin." Scorpius stared at him.

"Is this some prejudice Gryffindor thing?"

"No. It's some we do not allow other houses into our common room thing," said Albus slowly, carefully.

"Lucky for you then, I am not a house, I am Scorpius Malfoy, and I need to talk to your cousin, its _urgent_." Scorpius announced smirk still planted on his face. Albus sighed.

"The last time you 'talked' to her we had to pry you off the ceiling, from that sticking charm. Scorpius that took hours!"

"The view was nice, every time a girl walked beneath me I could see down her shirt," Scorpius drawled, the evil smirk still planted on his face. Albus groaned.

"She hates your guts mate, I don't get why-"Albus started but didn't finish, His father was walking down the hall speaking with Professor. Longbottom. Professor Longbottom was wringing his hands nervously looking very upset.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other following the elder Potter with long strides. Harry himself looked ready to spit fire, emerald green eyes narrowed to slits, untidy long black hair sticking in even more odd angles than usual.

Harry was in his auror garb. Albus always thought it unwise but would never mention it to his father that the auror uniforms were completely ridiculous. The uniforms though professional looking, stated they were aurors in gold cursive letters in the front of the robe. What if they wanted to go under cover? Than he supposed if they _did _want to go under cover they'd take the silly uniform off. Harry was the head of the auror department and Ron Weasley was rather like his second in command at the Ministry of Magic, which (so he had heard) had changed a lot since his dad was in Hogwarts.

"Neville it can't have just gotten up and walked away," Harry breathed slowly coming to a stop talking with his hands throwing them all about. Scorpius grinned maniacally at Albus.

"Did it hatch?" Asked Professor Longbottom looking terrified, growing paler by the second. Albus knew from the stories that his herbology teacher Neville Longbottom was quite a good wizard and quite brave but seeing as the darkest wizard known to man today was quite possibly Scorpius Malfoy (at least in Albus's opinion) there was nothing to be brave for, so Neville had slipped back into his first year routine. Or at least he acted that way, according to Uncle Ron at least.

"Of course not, at least I don't think it has," Harry said looking upset clenching and unclenching his fists. Scorpius walked towards them some grinning like he had just tasted ice cream for the first time.

"Mr. Potter, how nice to see you," Scorpius said eagerly, the insane look still illuminated his silver eyes. Harry glanced at the young Malfoy.

"Thank you Scorpius-"

"Are you missing something?" asked Scorpius false innocence taking over his features. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Scorpius _please_ don't tell me you stole the basilisk egg!" Harry yelled wildly a dark look passing over his features. "That was for demonstrations only!" Harry growled fighting back the urge to strangle Draco Malloy's only heir. Scorpius blinked his long blonde lashes slowly, the grin growing wider.

"Of course I didn't," Scorpius scoffed. Harry's features softened. "James did."

Furious, Harry stormed off in search for his eldest son. Neville let out a groan and trailed behind Harry like a shadow. Albus stepped up next to Scorpius who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Scorpius, where_ is_ the basilisk egg?" Albus asked slowly, quietly, afraid his father could still hear them as if he possessed supersonic hearing abilities.

"Currently?" Scorpius asked looking thoughtful, "In James's trunk."

"You put it there, I know you did!" Albus hissed.

"Of course I did, I learned the Gryffindor password weeks ago," Scorpius scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Why!?"Demanded Albus.

"So I could get in, duh."

"No why did you steal the egg and put it in James's trunk?" snapped Albus.

"Because James is bloody well annoying, and I personally would love to see him get eaten by a baby basilisk, my only regret is that it hasn't hatched yet," Scorpius replied, still grinning. Albus pinched the bridge of his nose preying to Godric Gryffindor to give him the courage to not murder his best friend.

"Then why were you trying to use me to get in to talk to Rose?" Demanded Albus changing the subject lest he kill the Slytherin.

"The password changed yesterday you wanker," Scorpius said rolling his eyes. He turned to Albus his eyes lighting up. "Speaking of the password, care to share the new one?"

Albus groaned looking everywhere but at Scorpius. He was going to regret this. He knew he was, but Scorpius had inherited a _gift _from his father Draco Malfoy. The said gift was to annoy the hell out of people. To whine, and whine, and bug you until he gets what he wants.

"The chosen one," Albus said quietly. One of Scorpius's eyebrows disappeared above his hairline.

"The chosen one? Are you serious?" Scorpius demanded his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh.

"Hey we didn't pick it," Albus said defending his house. Scorpius merely snorted and broke into laugher clutching his sides.

"Oh that's rich! Does your father know? He'll be thrilled!"

"Oh shut up! I bet the Slytherin password isn't any better," Albus snorted looking sour.

"Your right, Slytherin's password is Voldemort," Scorpius drawled with a smirk saying the word without so much as a second thought, or flinch and with that he took off his black robes billowing in the wind behind him leaving Albus staring opened mouthed curious to whether or not the password really _was_ Voldemort.

That was Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend since first year. It was 6th year now of course.

"I have a poor,_ poor _choice in friends," Albus sighed to himself holding his head. Of course he had never really chosen Scorpius so much as been forced to deal with him you see. Scorpius was like that. He went for what he wanted and he wouldn't stop until he got it. He was a plague upon all of Hogwarts in that way. Albus walked to the library seating himself across from his sister Lily who was chewing on her quill.

"Lil," Albus greeted. Lily looked up and she gave him a dazzling smile. She really did have quite a lovely smile, though none of the boys noticed her. He and James preferred it that way anyway; she was only in fourth year after all. There's no need for any boys to even realize she's female at that age. Lily looked the most like her grandmother, Molly Weasley. She possessed Ginny's freckles and facial features which Ginny had in turn inherited from her mother. Lily was a bit plump like Molly and had long beautiful red hair. Her eyes were Ginny's ember brown and she grinned wryly at Albus.

"Ducking Scorpius in the library again I see," she drawled her eyes lit with amusement flipping a page of her book frowning and crossing something out on her homework. She never was much interested in books such as her aunt Hermione and cousin Hugo were. Well fantasy books, stories, those sorts of things Lily could read all day, but school books? They bored her to tears.

"Well seeing as he seems to be afraid of Madam Pince the library is my only safe haven," Albus muttered looking out the window his faint reflection stared back at him. He looked the most like his father. Untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. All he needed was glasses and a scar. James had been the one to inherit the poor eyesight however. Lily chuckled flipping a page of her book. She grinned at the page, and a slight blush filled her face.

"Oh gods. Oh Merlin. Oh great Godric Gryffindor strike me dead please do NOT tell me-"

"Scorpius has become rather good looking, hasn't he?" She whispered her face turning completely red, including her ears (a Weasley trait she had been unfortunate enough to inherit). She looked away seeing the horrified face that Albus had planted on his features. It's the same face he has every time she ever brought up Scorpius's good looks or her fondness for him. His mouth is half opened, his nose wrinkled like he's going to snarl, his eyes wide, and his eyebrows making an upside down V.

"Albus don't look at me like that," Lily begged turning her attention to her homework once more. It's not as if she were wrong. Scorpius Malfoy was very attractive. Cool silver eyes, platinum blonde hair slicked back, his angled face looked as if it had been carved out of stone by angels themselves. He was sleek and slender and moved gracefully, stealthy like a cat. He was pale, and tall, and lean. He looked very much like a god described in Greek epics save for the muscles, though Scorpius was seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team he had not filled out yet and was still rather scrawny. Lily however, could accept that.

"He's repulsive Lily! And he's a boy and you're a girl," Albus said stressing on this fact as if it should make all the difference in the world.

"My dearest big brother in case you were not aware of this fact, girls tend to fancy boys, unless of course they prefer snitches over brooms, which I don't, sorry to disappoint you," said Lily with a smirk.

"It's just unnatural Lily! He's a snake, he's disgusting he's-" but he was interrupted as Lily exclaimed,

"He's getting hexed by Rose!" Albus looked up just in time to see Madam Pince howl as Scorpius dived into the library dodging a purple hex that flew over his head striking Madam Pince herself turning her into a rather large and quite angry crab. She skittered around at the floor trying to pinch Scorpius with her new claws. A chuckle escaped Scorpius as he stood up. Rose stood at the entrance to the library looking furious her bushy red hair in tangles, her icy blue eyes narrowed. Now everyone had always expected Rose to come out like her mother. Intelligent and interested in school and learning. It had turned out and made itself quite obvious by the end of first year that Rose Weasley was rather much like her father Ron.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy stay still so I can hex you properly!" Rose growled raising her wand like a sword.

"Now Rose," Scorpius drawled wincing as one of Madam Pince's claws caught his leg quite hard. "Let's think about this-"

"_Confringo_!" Rose hissed. Scorpius yelled ducking again as the angry red spell hit a bookcase causing it to burst into flames.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Scorpius hissed kicking Madam Pince off his leg. Rose raised her wand again.

"Rosie!" Hissed Albus. Rose paused and looked to Albus.

"_Aguamenti_!" Lily yelled and a jet of water sprang from her wand putting out the flames spreading through the library.

"Stop it, just stop!" Albus pleaded. Scorpius nodded in agreement stepping behind Albus using him as a shield.

"Yes, stop it," growled a cold voice. Rose froze lowering her wand wincing slightly. The other teenagers groaned in horror. They knew that voice. That voice meant they all had detention for a month. If they were lucky. All of their eyes met the brown cold eyes of Professor. Kirkwood.

was a student's worst nightmare. She scowled down at them her brown eyes darkening each second. She always wore her raven black hair in a tight bun and was never seen without her midnight blue robes and black pointed high heel shoes. She was a tall proud woman who was rather young, younger than the headmaster or any of the other professors at least. Perhaps evil just appeared young.

Students always knew she was coming by the sharp clicking of her shoes, which only inspired more fear throughout the students. She was Hogwarts transfiguration professor and head of Ravenclaw house. She was strict, intelligent, and a nightmare. Flitwick of course was still at Hogwarts, in charge of charms but as he got older he had given up position as head of Ravenclaw house in exchange for some relaxation. To the horror of the Ravenclaws Kirkwood became the new head of their house.

"Professor. Kirkwood! How marvelous to see you," drawled Scorpius giving her his best charming smile. As if he had no idea their was a bookcase behind him completely destroyed by Rose's fire or the fact that madam Pince was skittering around as a crab. Lily giggled. Kirkwood glowered at them flicking her wand and Madam Pince turned back into her natural form.

"Are you alright Irma?" Kirkwood drawled. Madam Pince looking like an underfed vulture more than ever blinked as if unsure of the question. Madam Pince had grown a tad daft in her old age, which made sneaking into the restricted section even easier. Her only lucid moments seemed to be when Scorpius was about. She dusted herself off scowling furiously and gave a slight hesitant nod. Albus rolled his eyes. Honestly how was it that that woman was still alive? Madam Pince was around when his father was at Hogwarts for merlin's sake. "Good then. Let's see now. Twenty points from Slytherin and forty from Gryffindor," Kirkwood drawled ignoring the teenagers howls of disagreement.

"Why does Malfoy only get twenty deducted?" Hissed Rose.

"For one, I didn't set the library on fire Rosalicious," chimed Scorpius. Rose scowled furiously.

"I've told you not to call me that you git-"

" that's quite enough, you too Mr. Malfoy," Kirkwood snapped. The two fell quiet. "Weasley you have detention for two weeks every day starting tomorrow, I want you in my office by 8 o'clock pm sharp. Now I think Madam Pince would like you all to leave now," Kirkwood drawled.

They quickly ran out avoiding the dark cold glare of Madam Pince. None of them spoke until they were clear of the hall that led to the library, they all stopped and stared at one another in the abandoned corridor, and the setting sun came in through the cracks illuminating Rose's furious face. It was late September; soon the days would be getting shorter.

"Rosie what was that back there? What happened?" Albus demanded looking alarmed at his furious cousin.

"Your sodding friend Malfoy pranced into Gryffindor common room like he owned the place-"

"Which I do. It's high time you Gryffindorks knew," Scorpius added. Rose shot daggers at him with her narrowed ice blue eyes.

"And he proceeded to sit down and copy from my homework-"

"You got several answers wrong by the way," Scorpius interrupted.

"And then he made fun of me-"

"I couldn't resist."

"Do I really need a reason to hex him?" Rose demanded turning several shades of angry red glaring at the slender Malfoy. Scorpius merely smiled smugly at her. Rose reached for her wand.

"Rose," Albus pleaded.

"Now he's landed me detention, and he keeps. looking. at. me. like. that. "Rose hissed.

"You got detention all by yourself with your psychotic rampage," Scorpius quipped. Rose looked ready to spit nails and without another word she turned on her heel taking off down the corridor her crimson hair dancing in the wind like fire. Scorpius gave a lazy grin towards Albus and before she was out of earshot and said:

"I think she's starting to warm up to me."

* * *

"Draco."

Draco Malfoy groaned meeting his wife's furious hazel gray eyes.

"What Astoria?" Draco demanded flicking his silver blue eyes away from the relentless gaze of his wife. Astoria stood tall and towering over her husband who was hunched over signing some important documents. Her long black hair trailed to the middle of her back. Her darling Scorpius looked every bit like Draco and nothing like her. Save her rather pointed ears. Draco's ears were more rounded.

"You know what," She hissed fingernails tapping against the marble desk. The fire crackled loudly next to them in the Malfoy study. But other than that the only sound was the flick of Draco's pen and the tapping of her fingernails.

Draco rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to his work. It really was a brilliant room, Draco's study. Malfoy manor was old, and showed it. Stone walls that looked like a castle covered the manor. The floor was cold and cobbled. A giant fireplace with a snake mantel piece with a roaring fire was right next to them a satin green couch sat in front of the fire place. Astoria stood at Draco's marble desk by the giant window overlooking the Malfoy grounds. Pictures of their family covered the walls. This might be Draco's favorite room in all the manor.

Astoria's anger faded and she grinned wickedly and sat on the edge of Draco's desk, her feet dangling over the edge. She proceeded to lie back so that her head softly lay on top of his documents. He looked at her mildly amused.

"Story," Draco drawled, using the pet name he had chosen for her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting your attention," she sniffed smirking up at him. "You were absolutely awful to Ron Weasley at the ministry today I think you should apologize," She drawled. Draco snorted rolling his eyes.

"Never," He drawled.

"For me?" She said batting her long eyelashes.

"No."

Astoria pouted, her lower red lip sticking out her hazel eyes growing wide and she blinked, once than twice.

"Why not?" She whispered pouting professionally.

"Story don't give me that look," Draco said looking away as his defenses crumbled. Astoria Malfoy could get whatever she desired from her husband with that look. Just to seal the deal she grabbed a handful of his blonde hair pulling him down into her mouth reminding him, just why she always got what she wanted with a deep passionate kiss.

"Fine," Draco hissed in defeat in barely a whisper. Astoria grinned and smirked up at him devilishly. Of course he wouldn't, but it was easier to play along lest Astoria truly get angry, and that he had no desire to see ever again. Draco absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, as he signed the document next to her ear.

Draco was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right below him was Hermione Granger. The two had had a rivalry for the position since Hermione had been hired shortly after Draco. Granger was professional about Draco being her boss but her husband often thought Draco discriminated against his wife because of past prejudices. As such Ron and Draco often quipped and argued whenever the auror stopped by. Nothing too serious seeing as Draco was entirely forced by Scorpius and Astoria to get along with them due to Scorpius's like of the Potter and Weasley families.

Draco remembered quite clearly the second day Scorpius had been home for the summer after his first year how he had stomped his feet and threw a fit when Draco refused to let him visit Albus. How Astoria had yelled and thrown things at him. The two were against him from the start. After that to both Harry and Draco's dismay the boys had been the best of friends and Draco and his old rivals were forced to be civil, well, as civil as Draco could be. It didn't help that Astoria was thrilled about the whole thing and had quite forcibly became girlfriends with Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley. It made Draco's skin crawl thinking about it.

"What are you thinking of?" Astoria drawled in a sing-song voice.

"You," Draco drawled trying his best to be charming. Astoria giggled eyeing her husband fondly. Her eyes were torn away from him distracted as Scorpius's spotted owl, a rich brown with white specks landed with a soft hoot on Draco's shoulder, a letter tied to its foot. Draco took the letter opening it.

"What does your son want now?" Astoria drawled teasingly. Scorpius rarely owled unless he wanted something, he was like his father in that aspect, horribly spoiled. Draco scanned the letter a frown tainting his soft features.

"What is it?" Astoria asked sitting up.

* * *

Albus let out a loud sigh glancing at the clock. Of course Scorpius would be late. The day their Girding Potion was due. They had thirty minutes to complete the bloody thing and Scorpius was already ten minutes late. Albus looked around the potions room gloomily. He always hated potions, perhaps not as much as his father seeing as Professor Higgs wasn't bad in the least. It was the students. Gryffindors and Slytherins shared the potions classroom and it was almost unbearable for both parties.

Albus heard often that Slytherins were disliked before the battle of Hogwarts when his father defeated the dark lord Voldemort. The whole school stood together to fight, except the Slytherins. They bailed and now Slytherins were not only disliked, they were bullied, regarded as cowards, traitors, and scum by the three other houses. Of course some of the slytherins actually _did_ stay to fight, but it appeared as if no one really remembered that fact. Those few weren't enough in the eyes of the other houses apparently. A first year's worst nightmare is to be sorted into Slytherin Albus reckoned.

Because of the negative feelings towards the Slytherin house its members had not only become twice as small over the years but twice as nasty in order to defend themselves. There was half the number of Slytherins now than in his father's time because everyone feared being sorted into Slytherin, feared being disliked. This caused the rumor that only Deatheaters children or grandchildren were Slytherins now, which caused even more bullying. Because of this most Slytherins acted nasty, cruel, and made friends with no one but members of their own house. They protect their own, and lashed out at everyone else. Albus truly didn't care but Lily always went on about how sad it was. Maybe it was kind of sad. The one exception to the rule of course, was Scorpius.

"Malfoy's late is he?" asked sauntering over. Professor Higgs was tall and still possessed his Quidditch build. He had played professional Quidditch for a few years before he married, settled down, and became a Hogwarts professor. Every once and a great while girls would recognize him and swoon over him. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Albus didn't think he was very attractive, than again he didn't think any man was attractive.

"Late as usual," Albus said forcing a smile.

"He's an excellent student I'm sure whatever is keeping him is for a good reason." Albus nodded though he disagreed. He was sure whatever was keeping Scorpius was bad, _very _bad. Scorpius was probably invading Rose's panty drawers as they spoke. Albus frowned down at his potion ingredients. He'd give Scorpius a few more minutes before doing the potion himself.

"Merlin's beard lice!" Rose cursed. Albus glanced over at Rose who had her long red hair tied back in a messy bun and was scowling down at her bright red potion. Albus winced. The potion was supposed to be a light blue. The Slytherin next to her Atella Goyle looked cowed by the ferociousness of the Gryffindor beside her and inched her chair away.

"What are you looking at!?"Rose seethed at her cousin. Albus quickly looked away and took the knife next to him and started gently slicing the black roots for the first ingredient. Scorpius never did show up but Albus managed to complete the potion. Though it's thick and gray demeanor was uncomforting. Heaving his bag over his shoulder he made his way to the great hall.

Wispy clouds hovered above him and the hall was full of excitement and students buzzing around. Albus all but collapsed in between Fred Weasley named after his late uncle and his brother James who grinned at him. James had the Weasley freckles but Harry's jet black hair. Possessing Ginny's chocolate brown eyes behind round glasses he winked at Fred. Fred on the other hand had the Weasley's flaming red hair though was darker skinned than the rest of his family inheriting a mocha color from his mother Angelina and recessive dark blue eyes from his grandfather Arthur. The combination sounded quite odd but Albus had heard from many a girls that he was quite handsom. Fred's sister Roxanne was quite the opposite she had Angelina's raven black hair though was quite a bit pale. She wasn't the first Weasley to lack red hair. That would have been Victoire with her stunning platinum hair that fell like waves around her shoulders. Fred and James were seventh years, a year ahead of Albus. They would be graduating and he knew by the smirks on their faces they had something planned. Fred inherited his father's and the late Fred Weasley's love for practical jokes. James was simply a menace he loved jokes and trouble it didn't really matter which he was preforming to him.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" James asked innocently. Albus paused.

"What did you do?"

James looked at his brother fake hurt crossing over his features.

"What in the world makes you think I'd do anything to the little wanker?" James scoffed.

"Well," Albus said thoughtfully. "You two don't exactly get along," Albus pointed out, reaching to the middle of the table for a biscuit.

"Hey just because he told dad I had stolen a basilisk egg doesn't mean I hold any ill will towards him," James continued. Albus groaned.

"Is he at least alive?" Albus questioned.

"Merlin I hope not," Rose interrupted seating herself across from Albus. Albus rolled his emerald eyes.

"What she said," said James reaching around Fred for mashed potatoes.

"More importantly we need to focus on the quidditch team," Rose stated stacking chicken onto her plate. She had her father's appetite above all else yet stayed about as thin as her racing broom. Albus was seeker for the Gryffindor team while Rose was a chaser.

"We are doing fine," Albus offered trying not to talk with his mouth full.

"We need to beat Slytherin. And I've offered Jillian Baxter and Pauline Patil 20 galleons each to hit Slytherin's seeker with bludgers," Rose said looking proud of herself. Jillian and Pauline were the beaters for Gryffindor team.

"Slytherin's seeker is Scorpius!" Albus hissed annoyed.

"This is why I asked Albus! Honestly it is like we're having two different conversations!" Rose spat.

"What are we talking about?" Hugo said emerging out of no-where hands full of books.

"You know if you read too much your eyes will fall out," Drawled Fred. Hugo paused as if considering if this could indeed happen before wrinkling his nose and taking a seat next to his sister.

"We're talking about beating Malfoy until he's nothing but floo powder," Rose stated cheerfully. Hugo made a face sticking his nose in a book. His bushy red hair covered his burgundy eyes.

"I like Scorpius," he mumbled.

"So doesn't Albus. He's stupid, what's your excuse?"

"Hey!" Albus yelled. Rose grinned at him. Albus grumbled under his breath.

"He's not that bad. Speaking of which I saw his parents here a few moments ago," Hugo stated flipping a page of his book and biting his bottom lip looking deep in thought.

"That's odd," Albus said frowning. He wondered what could cause both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to come to Hogwarts? It wasn't often student's parents visited. In fact, it was nearly unheard of save his own father who showed up a few times a year to give motivational speeches for the Defense against the Dark Arts classes.

"Oh I hope he's done something awful and is being expelled!" Rose whispered excitement filling her frozen eyes. James and Fred glanced at one another grinning. Albus felt his stomach turn.

"Alright, seriously James, Fred, what did you two do!"


	2. Basilisks

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"I'm hurt that you think I'd do anything to that venomous snake you call a friend," James scoffed failing miserably to hide his grin.

"I'll bat boogey hex you James, I swear I will!" Albus threatened. They both knew he couldn't. He failed miserably at the spell no matter how many times his mother and sister tried to teach him. James chuckled some.

"Settle down little brother, settle down. Fred and I may or may not have melted down a test product into Malfoy's pumpkin juice last night," James said looking very professional wiping invisible dust off his robes. Fred nodded in agreement a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Something lethal I hope?" Rose asked her icy eyes lit with hope. Albus groaned pinching the bridge between his nose praying that Godric Gryffindor give him strength. Fred and James all but adored the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop and had added many a new items to the store's list of products with their own experiments. George was thrilled and even Albus's uncle Ron praised them for their skill.

Albus didn't. He was usually on the testing end of it. This time Scorpius had been unfortunate enough to be the test subject. Still their jokes were harmless; Albus was not sure what could have caused Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to come.

"What does the test product do?" Albus asked in barely a whisper, afraid to know the answer.

"It's supposed to make the user turn into the opposite gender for up to seven hours," Fred said with a twinkle in his eyes. Albus frowned.

"What? Come on it's harmless," scoffed James.

"I know. That wouldn't have caused Scorpius's parents to come. Merlin it wouldn't even have stopped Scorpius from showing up to class," Albus drawled thoughtfully.

"Dad says Draco Malfoy is overly protective of Scorpius. Heard him say if Draco had his way he'd shove Scorpius right back up his mother's-"

"Thank you Rose! That's quite enough! I did not need that mentally scarring image!" Albus groaned. He stood up running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"I'm going to find Scorpius," Albus offered and he took off down the hall. He had a bad feeling he'd find Scorpius in the hospital wing. Fred and James's prank could have had bad side effects, or perhaps Scorpius was surprisingly embarrassed about being a girl.

Who was he kidding?

No He was quite certain Scorpius would have been incredibly pleased and would have explored his new found body parts. Shuddering at the thought Albus took a step into the hospital wing. He passed on a sympathetic look to Evan Abbott who was groaning in a hospital bed a thermometer sticking out of his mouth, his ears the size of bludgers. Albus walked on by scanning the room for the sign of the blonde menace. In the corner of the room he found him.

Scorpius sat in a bed a sour look on his face and Albus was glad to say that Scorpius was still male. Running over Albus gave Scorpius a curious look.

"What took you so long?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Me? I was supposed to magically know you were in the hospital wing?" Albus asked raising his eyebrow. Scorpius gave him a sly grin. Albus frowned Scorpius was paler than usual he had black circles underneath his eyes and he seemed to be breathing heavy.

"You okay?" Albus asked taking a seat looking out for Madam Pomfrey. Prudence Pomfrey was a shrill young woman fresh out of training and was very strict with the rules taking after her grandmother the former school's medi witch Poppy Pomfrey. Scorpius looked thoughtful fiddling his thumbs.

"I'm alright," he said at last and looked Albus in the eyes. "But James won't be."

Albus looked Scorpius over. The young Malfoy's expression was unreadable. Scorpius could be cross at times but he was passive aggressive. To earn such a threat James had to have done more damage than Albus originally thought.

"What are you going to do to him?" Albus questioned trying to identify Scorpius's angle. Scorpius looked surprised.

"Me? Nothing. Do you know what he did?"

"Poured something in your drink?" Scorpius's eyebrows went up.

"Well that explains last night," Scorpius said thoughtfully and a peaceful, dark grin passed over his features, a classic Scorpius look he usually reserved for Rose.

"I thought it was a dream. I had a chest the size of London! Big, round and-"

"I don't want to know," Albus interrupted. Scorpius visibly pouted but it passed his silver eyes lit with amusement.

"What else did James do then?" Albus asked opening a chocolate frog that had been on the night stand next to Scorpius's bed. Scorpius let out a loud dramatic sigh.

"Right, that. Remember how that basilisk egg mysteriously ended up in James's trunk?" Scorpius asked catching the frog as it jumped out of Albus's grasp. Albus snorted.

"You mean when you put it there?"

"I am hurt and insulted you would accuse such an atrocious crime on your best friend! You should be ashamed Albus Potter!" Scorpius lectured sarcastically. Mischief was written all over his angled face.

Albus chuckled looking down at his father for the chocolate frog card. He had about fifty of him and over a hundred of Dumbledore. He had inherited his Uncle Ron's cards and had most of the famous witches and wizards.

"I mean when it magically ended up there," Albus said correctly himself, anxious for Scorpius to get on with the story. Scorpius looked amused and looked up at the ceiling.

"Exactly. Anyway, last night when I opened my trunk big black egg shell pieces fell out. It took me all of three seconds to realize what had happened! I shut my eyes quickly. A bloody reptile isn't going to kill me," Scorpius said, dramatically. Albus winced. The basilisk had hatched.

"That'd be Rose's job," Albus jeered. Scorpius made a face his eyes squinting shut.

"I heard it slithering around; hissing things. I knew I couldn't open my eyes. Just a hatchling but deadlier than a Hungarian Horntail. . ." Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius loved a good story and he loved being the center of attention. He'd spin an epic tale about his trip to the bathroom if he thought he could hold an audience.

"I tried to feel my way to the door. I refused to open my eyes. I ran towards what I thought was the door when I tripped over sodding Eric Rosier's trunk! I fell to the ground and I heard it slithering towards me and then it felt as if my blood had turned to fire. It had sunk its fangs into my arm! A pool of blood bubbled out, my vision blurred-"

"I thought you had your eyes closed," Albus interrupted.

"Shut up you git! I'm telling the story! As I was saying, my vision blurred, I could hear my heart pounding as my blood turned black the poison seeping into my very veins!" Scorpius said with an air of authority his voice growing quieter, forcing Albus to listen carefully, to make sure he heard every word.

"Then what?" Albus asked transfixed.

"Then I died," Scorpius stated bowing his head dramatically. Albus rolled his eyes and prodded Scorpius with his wand. "You look alive to me, and that was a horrible ending."

"I don't know all the gory details, I haven't died yet," Scorpius hissed in defense. Albus paused.

"Are you telling me you're _actually _going to die? That it actually bit you!?"Albus demanded. The amusement left Scorpius's features. He looked up at the ceiling again than met Albus's emerald eyes. He pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a circular wound on his forearm still open but not bleeding. Fleshy, bloody, and black. His veins above the wound were black and pulsing but did not go past the elbow where his veins were a normal blue. Albus's mouth went dry his body tensing. A moment ago he had been sure Scorpius had been exaggerating and lying. There was no way the boy's life was in any danger at all. Now Albus was baffled over the fact of how Scorpius could still be _alive_. He stared at his friend anxious for him to say something, anything. Scorpius cleared his throat.

"They uh, they don't know if I'll die or not."

Albus felt sick. He sat next to Scorpius willing his blood to start flowing through his body again. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. How did a stupid student prank turn into a life threatening ordeal? Albus took a breath.

"N-not to sound rude, mate. But you should be dead," Albus whispered cursing the unsteady emotion in his voice. Scorpius snorted, the seriousness of the situation leaving his features again.

"Pomfrey says it's because it was just hatched. The basilisk wasn't finished developing so the poison isn't as instant. She's been force feeding me this dry sludge that seems to keep the poison at bay. Once it reaches my heart. . . "Scorpius said and he drew his finger across his neck and made a choking sound. Albus didn't smile despite Scorpius's attempts of making him feel better.

"So as long as the potion she gives you works you'll be okay?" Albus said breathing a sigh of relief. Scorpius didn't answer. After a long pause he said,

"Remember your father's stories?"

Albus glanced at Scorpius curiously.

"Which ones? There are so many." And that was true. Since they became friends Scorpius would spend a week or two at the Potter household. Harry would tell all the children present of his stories of Hogwarts, of dragons, of spiders, of basilisks, of saving Sirius black, of his fourth year tournament, stories of deatheaters and of course Voldemort. Scorpius's favorite had always been about the deathly hallows, a tale he'd make Harry tell every time Harry ever did any story telling.

"The ones about the Chamber of Secrets. About Tom Riddle's basilisk. He said phoenix tears are the only cure. And he would have died in a matter of minutes if Dumbledore's pet phoenix hadn't been there," Scorpius said softly. Albus wrung his hands together feeling nervous.

"But that basilisk was hundreds of years old," Albus offered with hope. "The one that attacked you was just hatched maybe the rules are different?" Albus asked. Scorpius shook his head his voice soft.

"Alb, I don't think so." They both fell silent. They both knew how incredibly rare phoenix tears were.

"Well the fact that you're still alive must mean something. Maybe these potions will work," Albus stated willing his words to comfort himself, and Scorpius.

"Maybe," Scorpius agreed and he forced a smirk.

"Do you think Rose will sleep with a dying man?"

"Fat chance," Albus said forcing a grin. He looked around the room.

"Where are your parents?" Albus finally asked.

"Well mum is owling all the experts on basilisks and expert medi witches and wizards and dad is yelling and quite possibly assaulting the headmaster," Scorpius said thoughtfully. Albus winced. He felt bad for poor Professor Boot.

Professor Terry Boot had been head of Ravenclaw house before professor Kirkwood climbed out of the pits of hell and took over that position. Boot had only been Headmaster of Hogwarts for a few short years. Why Minerva McGonagall was still headmistress in Albus's first few years at Hogwarts. Dwelling in his thoughts he didn't notice the blonde Malfoy stand up.

"Come on," Scorpius hissed.

"What?" Albus demanded looking around for Madam Pomfrey.

"I want to know what they're all talking about. Pomfrey's in Boot's office with my dad and yours," Scorpius said pulling on his school robes over his hospital garb.

"I don't even know where the headmaster's office is," Hissed Albus as Scorpius neatened the robes. This was a lie. He recognized the stone gargoyle from his father's stories and had spent an hour one day guessing passwords.

"I do, and the password is _Ab amicis honesta petamus_, " Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"What does that mean!?"Albus hissed.

"It's Latin you git!"

"I know that!"

"It means, one should only ask from a friend what he is capable of," Scorpius stated. Albus eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know the headmasters password?" Albus asked.

"I heard Flitwick say it last week and had Hugo translate it," Scorpius explained waving at Albus to hurry up.

"You should seriously consider following the password's advice," Albus teased. He wanted to yell at Scorpius to stay in bed and wanted to properly deal with the fact his best friend's life was in serious danger, but curiosity pushed that aside. The head master and their fathers could be discussing a cure, they needed to know, sooner the better.

"I never ask you to do more than you're capable," Scorpius scoffed as Albus followed Scorpius through the halls of Hogwarts. They ran down a staircase as it glided across the room moving them to the wrong floor. Scorpius turned to pick another staircase before that one chose to move but he stopped causing Albus to crash into him. Albus craned his neck over Scorpius's shoulder and groaned. Walking towards them was Aldan Carrow.

He was a sickly looking boy with dark black hair that hung in his face, pale skin, and he was rather stocky. His gray eyes were dark and angry looking. His last name was a school wide recognized deatheater name: Carrow. Due to the fact most of the students's parents remembered Alecto and Amycus Carrow; the sibling deatheaters as brief horrible teachers at Hogwarts, the students stayed clear of Aldan. He was feared by the other houses and admired by the Slytherins. Save one, Scorpius. The two had hated each other from first year. Scorpius was disliked throughout Slytherin house for his fondness of Albus and members of the other houses, but Aldan absolutely hated him, and Scorpius returned the feelings.

"Just keep walking," Albus hissed in Scorpius's ear, hoping to stop a duel.

"Hey Malfoy, heard you were in the hospital wing. The Malfoy family is incompetent as history shows; did one of your spells backfire?" Taunted Aldan. Albus grabbed Scorpius's arm as it reached for his wand. Scorpius wasn't a fighter and they both knew he would lose. He always did when it came to their least favorite bully.

"Surprised you know what that word means; incompetent. Did you spend all day looking that up in a dictionary, or did you hear other students using it in a phrase about you? I think the latter," said Scorpius a smug look on his face.

Aldan growled at Scorpius like a dog and pointed his wand at him. Albus pulled Scorpius down as Aldan shouted, "_Conjuncto_!" and the angry blue spell soared over their heads and crashed harmlessly into the wall. A portrait of a pudgy woman wailed at almost being struck and fled from her portrait haughtily.

Albus winced. The Conjunctivitis Curse badly damages eyesight, not to mention it hurts like hell. He did not want to meet any spell coming out of Carrow's wand.

"Stupify!" Albus yelled and with a crash Carrow fell to the ground. His eyes shut and his greasy hair covered the surprised look on his face. Scorpius walked over and kicked Carrow in the side.

"Slimy git," Scorpius muttered.

"Come on, before he wakes up," Albus said pocketing his wand. He could get in a lot of trouble for that spell, but one good thing about Carrow was that he was not a tattletale. Scorpius led the way towards Boot's office cursing about Carrow the entire way.

"Carrow's such a prat," Scorpius seethed turning the corner sharply. Albus had to run to keep up with the furious blonde and nearly crashed into him again as Scorpius stopped at the stone gargoyles. The gargoyles were still and looked like regular statues; they stood on a pedestal gazing down at them indifferently.

"We're lucky. I heard rumors that Boot was having this thing ask riddles to get entrance, can you imagine what a pain in the arse that would be."

"Like the Ravenclaw house?"

"Something like that," said Scorpius and he looked at the gargoyle thoughtfully. "_Ab amicis honesta petamus," _Scorpius said careful of his pronunciation. The stone Gargoyles began to turn revealing the hidden staircase that led to the headmaster's office. Scorpius and Albus ascended quietly and stopped at the oak door hearing Draco Malfoy's furious voice rising.

* * *

"This is your fault Potter!" Draco hissed looking ready to spit nails at Harry. Harry was used to confrontation with Draco Malfoy when they were children but as adults Harry and Draco had a nonverbal agreement to at least be civil to one another.

Now, however that agreement seemed to have been not only broken, but thrown off of the highest tower in Hogwarts, ran over by thestrals, and buried under the whomping willow to the point Harry doubted the agreement would ever rise again. Harry bit back the retort that was slipping off his tongue and said, instead,

"When the basilisk went missing, Scorpius told me James had it. When I confronted James he had no idea what I was talking about. I searched his room all over. I don't know how that basilisk egg got into your son's trunk Malfoy." Harry said and as an afterthought remembering the young Malfoy's mischievous look the previous day stated, "Maybe Scorpius put it there."

"How dare you! Are you suggesting Scorpius stole the basilisk egg and put it in his own trunk? How did an idiot like you become top auror anyway!?"

"Gentleman!" Terry yelled brown eyes wide trying to break off the wizard duel that was sure to break out in his office within seconds. Harry had to tear his eyes away from Malfoy to look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He knew Terry since he was at Hogwarts himself and remembered when he had joined Dumbledore's Army. Now he was being yelled at by him like a school boy.

Harry averted his eyes to the room itself. He was quite fond of the circular room and his eyes fell fondly of the portrait of Dumbledore, snoozing at his desk. His eyes slid to the portrait of Severus Snape who seemed quite indifferent to the conversation and was brewing a potion.

"Both of you seem to have forgotten one very important fact," Terry said after a beat. Draco and Harry exchanged looks.

"Someone had to _hatch_ the egg. A basilisk egg cannot hatch by itself, and it specifically needs to be hatched under a toad, there's a whole ritual," Terry said.

"Someone planned this!?"Draco snarled so coldly Harry could feel the temperature dropping around them. Terry looked down.

"Here," Terry said taking out a leather bound book without title placing it on the desk. It opened by itself and the pages flipped half way through the book before settling down. Terry began reading out loud;

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

Draco swore and Harry shivered some. It was true than. Someone had had to have hatched the egg _first_, and then put it in Scorpius's trunk. Unless Scorpius himself hatched it but Harry knew better than that.

"I want whoever did this found!" Draco growled, though he looked terrified. Harry ran his fingers through his untidy black hair. Even Draco knew how impossible that demand would be to acquiesce. Terry gave a grave nod and he turned to Harry.

"The basilisk, where is it now?" Terry asked much afraid of the answer. All he needed was a basilisk roaming free in his school.

"I found it slithering its way up the pipes, I trapped it in a bag and brought it to the rooster hut by Hagrid's; it's dead." Terry let out a relieved sigh. Madam Pomfrey, who had been silent and sitting in the back corner throughout most of the meeting, cleared her throat.

"We have a more pressing matter," she reminded the three. Harry stared at her grimly.

"The potion I've been administering Scorpius is only a temporary solution. The ingredients I am using are rare enough as it is and I fear each potion I give him will be less effective than the prior," Madam Pomfrey said her voice high. She had never lost a patient in her young career and had no intention of doing so.

Harry had to avoid looking at Draco. Harry had never seen such a look of anguish on his school nemesis's face, not even on the tower the night Dumbledore died. Harry couldn't blame him. If it were his own son he'd be wrecked with worry.

"What about Sparky the team mascot for the New Zealand Quidditch team?" Suggested Terry trying to break the depressing gloom that swept over his office. "He's a phoenix. Harry said Phoenix tears will work!"

Harry cringed as Draco turned his wrath on Terry.

"Have you been living in a cave? That bird left the team five years ago when its master died!" Draco seethed. Terry winced.

"What do we do?" Terry asked softly. No one said anything.

"How long does he have?" Draco demanded. Madam Pomfrey blinked in surprise.

"I'm not sure, two months, maybe three," she said not meeting Draco's eyes. Harry opened his mouth but he never got the chance to speak, the door to Boot's office shattered into a thousand splinters shooting all across the room.

* * *

Albus tried but he could not pick up his jaw from the floor. It had been going well, Scorpius and his attempt at spying that is. They could hear Professor Boot, Harry, Draco, and Pomfrey quite well through the door, perhaps a little too well. He was sure they wouldn't be caught, that is, until Scorpius blew up the headmaster's door.

Albus wondered what kind of trouble or detentions awaited students who blew up the headmaster's door, but he put that thought aside deciding it was unimportant. Scorpius was breathing hard his fists at his sides clenched so tight his already pale hands were turning white.

No one said anything. The adults stared at the students in silent shock, Albus gave a nervous smile and Scorpius wiped pieces of broken door off his expensive cloak.

"I'm going to die in three months?" Scorpius finally said. His voice was stable, and calm despite the fact he had just blew up a door without his wand. Wandless magic wasn't unheard of in wizards though, especially in teenagers in high emotional states.

"No," Draco said firmly and he grabbed Scorpius by his shoulders. "No, of course not." Scorpius however didn't look convinced. "Phoenix's are rare, they _aren't_ extinct. We have plenty of time to get one. We can put messages in the paper, asking owners to come forth. I'll offer money. You'll be fine." Scorpius visibly relaxed. His fists unclenched, he appeared less stiff and he nodded and then grinned devilishly.

"Good, because I _refuse_ to die a virgin." Albus rolled his eyes and a ghost of a smile hit Scorpius's father's face. Scorpius frowned however biting his lip.

"There's one thing that bothers me. I know James had that basilisk egg before it hatched. I know because I'm the one who put it in his trunk." Everyone's eyes turned to Harry. Harry looked sick.

"James is a prankster but he wouldn't have hatched the egg and put it in Scorpius's trunk in revenge – he just _wouldn't_!"


	3. Not above Blackmail

**Thanks again for the kind reviews! I'm glad you all like it!**

**Scorpius can be very over the top. How much of it is just his personality and how much he pretends (to hide his true feelings, ease awkward situations, protect himself) will all be revealed in time!**

* * *

News spread like wild fire throughout Hogwarts. If someone had a juicy secret the Hogwarts staff and students would know with in the week. So, naturally, the whole school knew of something as big and juicy as Scorpius's illness by the next day. They also knew James was the primary suspect.

Despite the fact that James had willingly taken veritaserum the previous night and told Professor. Boot, Harry, and Draco Malfoy while under the truth potion that he hadn't found the egg in his trunk and certainly did not hatch it and put it in Scorpius's trunk students still whispered when he walked by and cast him dark looks.

It was annoying really. Girls who seemingly came out of nowhere were all over Scorpius because he was ill. Slytherin girls, Ravenclaw girls, Hufflepuff girls, why even Gryffindor girls went at Scorpius like moths to a flame. The girls that weren't interested in Scorpius were going after James! He was bad, he had a darkness not known of before he was suddenly very popular. It drove Albus insane.

"What a prat," Rose glowered over her breakfast staring at the Slytherin table. Scorpius was sprawled out taking up three chairs, surrounded by girls. Albus agreed but said nothing. Scorpius had had to beg his parents to allow him to stay at Hogwarts. Both his mother and father wanted him home until he got better, but Scorpius threw a tantrum a sixteen year old boy should be embarrassed of.

Throwing things, screaming, and hitting things, it was a sight Albus had been unfortunate enough to witnness. But this was Scorpius Albus was thinking of. Childish behavior was Scorpius's specialty. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had given in and Scorpius had even weaseled his way to staying on the quidditch team. In fact, he had a game against Gryffindor in a few days.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Lily asked resting her chin on her fist staring wistfully at Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy is offering a huge reward for anyone with a phoenix to come forward. I think he'll be fine," Albus said, though a part of him was worried too, but he wouldn't let Lily see that. Rose glanced at Albus but said nothing stabbing a piece of chicken on her plate. Lily's ember eyes stared sadly at Slytherin table.

"I bet Scorpius will have no problem getting a date for the Halloween ball," she wailed. Albus choked on his pumpkin juice.

Where on earth had that come from!? What a way to change the subject?! Albus's head reeled at the horrible thought of boys asking Lily out.

"Halloween ball?" He hissed.

"Oh Albus, you are less observant than Uric the Oddball! Honestly," hissed Rose shaking her head, her red hair pulled high in hair tie swaying side to side. "The headmaster announced it our first day of school, not to mention everyone in school has been talking about it for weeks! It's really a masquerade ball, you know, should be great fun."

Albus squinted at Rose. It always annoyed him when she sounded more like his aunt Hermione than herself. He truly had no idea when Rose went from hating all things involving dresses to 'great fun'.

Rose glanced back at the Slytherin table her icy eyes unreadable.

"I didn't know that! You know the first day of school Scorpius locked me in a compartment on the train," Albus grumbled. And that was true. By the time anyone noticed Albus was missing the train was already half way back to London.

"It's reasons like that which make me wonder why your friend's with him," James drawled reaching around Albus for a green apple on the table. James adjusted his glasses.

"You have a date James?" Albus asked changing the subject.

"Course I do. Erica Spungen." Rose stared at James and made a face.

"Isn't she a Slytherin?"

"Yep, but she has the curves of a goddess," James stated grinning from ear to ear. Fred snorted at his side. "Plus she's been following me around since she thinks I tried to kill Malfoy. Has a lot of enemies, Scorpius does."

"I'm with Pauline Patil, excellent beater she is," Fred stated dreamily.

"Bet you want her to beat something else don't you-"Rose hissed and yelped as Albus elbowed her in the side.

"Who are you going with?" Albus asked. Rose made a face. "I'm not sure, no one's asked me yet," she said stiffly. Hugo snorted. Albus could barely see him hiding behind a book.

"Malfoy's asked you at least three times Rosie," he drawled. Rose made a face at him.

"No one important has asked me," She corrected herself.

"He asked you!?"Lily squeaked gazing at Rose as if seeing her for the first time.

"Yeah, bit annoying really. He knows I can't stand him. I think he just did it to make the girls who follow him around jealous," Rose said thoughtfully.

"He could die, maybe you should give him one last request,"Hugo said flipping a page in his book.

"He's not going to die!"Rose huffed.

"I wish he'd ask me," Lily said quietly. The table fell in silence. They all knew of her crush of Scorpius, of course, but no one knew how to respond to it.

"Lil, please, I'm trying to eat! Besides you're too young to go to the ball with anyone," James groaned. Lily glared at him.

"I am not!"

Hugo put his book down and glanced at Albus.

"Is it true Al?" He asked.

"What?"

"What everyone is saying. That someone tried to kill Malfoy? Someone hatched the basilisk egg and placed it in his trunk?"

"Yep. It was me," James said stealing Albus's pumpkin Juice.

"Professor Boot my dad and Scorpius's dad seems to think so. Don't listen to James he's an idiot," Albus said. He in truth had been trying to put it out of his mind. Lily look pained. He of course hadn't doubted James for a minute. But who had access to both Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms? Except for Scorpius himself?

"Who would want to kill him!?"Lily demanded.

"Well I would, for one," Rose stated stabbing her chicken again with her fork. "Bloody hell, who wouldn't want to kill him?"

"Bet it was Professor Kirkwood, she's a real hag," Fred said helpfully. Albus rolled his eyes.

"I doubt a Hogwarts professor is out to kill a student."

"It's happened before," Fred said with a wink. This was true. They all knew Albus's father's stories of Professor. Quirrel, Dolores Umbridge, Gildeory Lockhart and Barty Crouch Jr's term disguised as Mad-Eye Moody. Not all of them had necessarily tried to kill Harry but had certainly meant him a great deal of harm.

Lily glanced at Slytherin table in alarm.

"He's not going to die Lil, believe me, I am not that lucky," Rose said poking her cousin in the side.

Albus groaned staring at the clock. It was time for transfiguration, his least favorite class.

"Speaking of Kirkwood, or rather the imbodiment of evil, I have to go to her class," Albus grumbled picking up his books. Rose made a face wiping her hands crudely with her napkin before joining Albus. The two walked to Transfiguration class. Like potions the class was shared with the Slytherins. Scorpius was already there, he was passing a note to Agena Wilkes who blushed furiously and giggled her brown curls bouncing. Rose rolled her icy blue eyes and took a seat next to Albus behind Scorpius.

"Have you been enjoying your detentions with Kirkwood?" Scorpius asked turning around looking at Rose eagerly. In response Rose kicked the back of his chair quite hard. Scorpius grin widened. He started to say something but fell silent as a sharp _click, click, click_ approached them rapidly.

The whole room fell quiet. Kirkwood was coming. The clicking of her high heels caused a silent dread to come over the class. The door opened and she glided in, her midnight blue robes billowing behind her. Her dark eyes were sharp and pierced them all fiercely as she strode to the front of the class. Scorpius raised his hand a serene look over his features. Kirkwood promptly ignored him.

"Today, class, we will learn the _Draconifors_ spell. Each of you come up here and grab a stone dragon, come along than!" she hissed with impatience. With a groan Albus walked over to the line that was forming. Once he reached her desk he saw a large box full of identical stone dragons about a foot in length. They were all curled in a sleeping position. He was behind Scorpius who was taking his time, examining each stone as if his grade may depend on his choice. Finally choosing one he looked up at Professor. Kirkwood.

"Might I say Professor, that today you look stunning," He said cheekily. Kirkwood stared at him coldly her chocolate eyes narrowed to slits.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Malfoy, five points from Slytherin," she hissed. Several Slytherins shot Scorpius death looks but he didn't seem to notice. He grinned cheerfully and returned to his seat stone dragon in hand. Albus grabbed the first one he touched and took his seat behind Scorpius.

"Are you trying to lose the house cup? If so, get in all the trouble you want," Albus teased.

"No, I just like getting Kirkwood's knickers in a twist," he replied with a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes and fell quiet after Kirkwood cast him a death glare. He shivered averting her eyes. He wished he knew why Kirkwood was so unpleasant. She seemed to favor the girls over boys, but besides that showed no favoritism. Not even for Ravenclaws.

"Settle down, settle down! Now than, now that you have your stone dragons I'll tell you what we're going to do. The Draconifors spell turns a stone dragon into a real one, which will breathe fire upon turning- No not the burn down the village type of dragon. The dragon will be roughly the size of the object transfigured. Before I teach you how to perform the spell we will go over a brief history of it." Albus resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk. He just wanted to use magic; he could care less about the history of it all. Things like that fascinated his aunt Hermione and cousin Hugo. He never understood it.

"The Draconifors spell was first created by accident, during an escapade of. . ."Albus yawned losing his attention span to Kirkwood's speech already. He couldn't stand her dry drivel. He looked over at Rose, who had her cheek pressed against her open hand, elbow on the desk and eyes shut. She looked to be quite asleep.

"Rose," Albus hissed prodding her gently with his finger. It was school wide knowledge that if Kirkwood caught students asleep in her classes she would sneak up to them, make a horrible loud noise with her wand which always startled the student awake. Then she would lecture them, pull them out of class by the ear, and the student wouldn't be seen again until the following morning quite shaken and pale and unwilling to tell anyone what happened.

Albus had his own ideas of what happened to the students but Scorpius always insisted she locked them in the closet in her office and had her way with them in the evening. Rose glanced at Albus in annoyance at being woken up but then she looked down ice eyes full of fear.

"Well go on Potter. Clearly your conversation is much more important than Dragan the Dragon Drifter and the history of transfigured dragons. I'd love to hear all about your conversation," Kirkwood's cold voice cracked through the air like a whip. Albus held back a swallow and looked up at the vicious woman who was staring daggers at him.

"I was just saying to Rose that I couldn't believe I hadn't heard of Dragan the Dragon Drifter after hearing he transfigured the first stone dragon to life!" Albus said with an innocent smile. He couldn't pull off the innocent look like Scorpius could however and Kirkwood didn't seem impressed.

"In the future comment about exciting class facts after class is over! Five points from Gryffindor," She said and walked back to the front of the class to continue her lesson. Albus let out a relieved sigh. Kirkwood must be in a good mood today, seeing as talking in class almost always merited at least 20 points or a detention, and if she was in a truly foul mood both.

"Now than, to perform the spell hold out your wands like so," Kirkwood said holding her wand horizontally. The students copied her. "Good, now in a swift motion flick it to the left during the transition when the move is complete the wand will be completely vertical in your hand – no Miss. Zabini your _left_. Now in a swishing motion you will point your wand towards the stone dragon. Good that's when you pronounce the spell, Draconifors. A fireball will be produced from your wands and will go into your dragon turning him or her to life. Wands down and I will demonstrate!"

Rose glanced at Albus amusement in her eyes.

"I'm so transfiguring one of these and putting it in Scorpius's pillow," she whispered. Albus glanced watching Kirkwood transform the stone dragon into a miniature green one with spikes. The dragon hissed and blew a small stream of fire towards the class.

"You can't put it under his pillow, you don't know Slytherin's password."

"Scorpius must have told you!"

"He told me a lie- at least, I hope it was a lie," Albus said more to himself than Rose. He looked once more to the desk where the tiny dragon was roaming.

"Now your dragon will usually take on your personality- Yes Malfoy?"

"Is that why your dragon is trying to burn the students?" Albus winced he could hear Kirkwood blowing a fuse. She smiled an unpleasant smile at Scorpius.

"Detention Malfoy, tonight, at eight O'clock sharp you will come to my office!" She hissed. Scorpius fell silent but he looked pleased. A horrified expression fell over Rose's sharp features.

"That's when I have detention!"

"I know," Scorpius drawled, turning to look at her, "Why do you think I was purposefully yanking Kirkwood's chain?" Rose looked ready to breathe fire of her own.

Albus shook his head. Scorpius was completely and utterly mad to egg Rose on like this. Albus turned his attention to his dragon he could feel the temperature rising by where Rose was sitting. Her ears were red, but not from embarrassment. Albus suspected she got her fiery temper not only from her father Ron, but from her mother Hermione – a deep hidden and dangerous anger.

"Draconifors!" Albus hissed and his stone dragon twisted and turned. Albus watched as his stone dragon transformed into a long and graceful dragon with scales of pearl. Its eyes were multiple colors lacking a pupil. The colors seemed to change with the very whim of the tiny dragon. He blew round smoke rings into the air and flew through them before settling on Albus's desk staring up at Albus curiously.

"Very good Potter," Kirkwood muttered walking by the students. Albus glanced at Scorpius's dragon which had dark rough scales with ridges along the back. Its tail was tipped with an arrow shaped spike and it had dark glowing red eyes. It didn't look very frightening, but, that may have been because it was being chased around its desk by an angry blood red dragon. This dragon had smooth scales with a fringe of golden spikes around its face almost like a lion's mane. It blew an angry stream of fire at Scorpius's dragon.

"Weasley you're dragon is going to kill mine!" Scorpius hissed.

"Good!" Rose said and she looked at him triumphantly. Albus looked amused stroking the head of his own dragon.

"You realize you won't come out of that detention alive don't you Scorpius?" Albus asked still looking amused. Scorpius snorted.

"It will be great. I'll get to spend time with my favorite Weasley," Scorpius chimed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Since Rose won't go with me to the Maquerade ball I've found a way for us to still spend a night together," Scorpius continued eying Rose mischievously. She scowled at him furiously. Albus was quite sure his cousin was so angry she was about to leap over her desk and throttle Scorpius.

"Why we could do this all the time," Scorpius continued a dark glint in his silver eyes.

"Are you trying to blackmail me into going to the ball with you!?"Rose hissed.

"Rosalicious! I'm hurt by your cruel, yet accurate assumption," Scorpius drawled placing his hand over his heart dramatically. Rose gritted her teeth.

"You might as well just go with him-"Albus started but was cowed into silence by the venomous look Rose shot at him. "Well he's not going to stop bothering you."

"I'm not going to the ball with you," Rose hissed cold blue eyes landing on Scorpius. She muttered something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like 'pig-headed' and turned her attention back to her dragon. "I'm not."

* * *

"I can't believe Rose is going to the ball with Scorpius!" Lily wailed her eyes pricking with tears. She knew Scorpius was always going at Rose either teasing her or complementing her. It was no secret Scorpius fancied her, but Rose _hated_ Scorpius. Lily stared at her school trunk in misery. The rumors had started yesterday. Scorpius was the talk of the school since the basilisk incident. So naturally anything Scorpius did the whole school was aware of.

The basilisk incident was something Albus would never talk to her about. Was Scorpius getting better? Getting worse? It amazed her that the whole school knew he had been bitten by a basilisk but so few knew how he was generally _doing_. Was he fully healed? Was he ill? He looked different. It was a small difference but a difference just the same. He was paler and he looked thinner. His eyes were prone to getting half-moon dark circles under them now that had never been there before.

Lily sighed looking around the girl's dormitory. The four poster beds were adorned in princess pink colors. The sheets were spelled with blue butterflies that fluttered across the bed sheets like paintings in a canvas. She prodded one experimentally feeling nothing but bed sheet. The butterfly was unbothered and flew cheerfully from the corner of her bed to her pillow

. Lily glanced at the walls which were decorated with famous teen wizards from witch weekly magazine. Lorcan Scamander smiled at her with sparkly teeth his blonde hair blowing in the wind and blue eyes glinting. The decorations of course were mostly due to Anne Abercrombie who was so girly it made even Lily dizzy. She always wore the best fashion and knew all the gossip about boys. She dressed in pink, wore red lipstick and left a trail of glitter wherever she walked. Lily would often sit up late talking to her about boys. Lily didn't care for fashion or other girly things, but boys, boys she could talk about. They would play the game, who would you rather? A game where Anne mercilessly compared two men and Lily would have to choose which one she'd rather kiss. Anne would say atrocious things such as Voldemort or your father? Filch or his cat? What about a dragon or Professor. Higgs? What do you mean Professor Higgs!? He's so _old._

Lily shook her head throwing her feet over her bed and standing up. It was useless to sit and stare at Anne's decorations in misery thinking of Scorpius Malfoy. There were plenty of boys in the school. Surely she could find one of them to attend the ball with? She made her way down the spiral staircase into Gryffindor common room. She was not surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy sitting there.

She was used to the Slytherin boy sneaking in. He had his feet on the table and was grinning from ear to ear. Albus grunted at him scratching his head quill in hand looking at his homework in frustration. At Scorpius's side was Rose her face red either from embarrassment or anger, Lily wasn't sure.

"Snuggle bunny," Scorpius drawled snaking his arm around Rose's waist, "What do you think of this dress?" Scorpius pointed with his finger at a crimson elegant gown in witch weekly's _what to wear_. It was long and slender with a black cobweb design criss-crossing over it. Silk ruffles skated across the bottom of the gown. "It comes with a white mask though, pity it'd hide your red face."

"I'd prefer something with a mace, or perhaps a sword," drawled Rose not looking very interested in the dress. She looked much rather more interested in Scorpius's arm a dark storm swirling in her ice eyes.

"I don't think the professors will let you carry in a weapon Rosie," Albus said not looking up from his homework.

"Albus you got that wrong," Hugo hissed from Albus's left looking over his homework. "You stir the potion clockwise, not counter clock wise, yes, there you go. Alb's right Rose, they won't let you have a weapon in school." Hugo said peering over Albus's shoulder gazing at his homework looking amused.

"Then the dress is fine," Rose hissed looking annoyed. Lily cleared her throat some.

"Hey Lil," Albus greeted. Lily bit the inside of her lip. Why was she never noticed? Albus and Scorpius were so close they never seemed to let anyone in, and when they did it was never her. Always Rose, or Hugo.

"Rose why are you going to the ball with Scorpius anyway!?"Lily said exasperated.

"Because she wants to," Scorpius replied before Rose could open her mouth. "Rose, unlike you, is pretty enough to get a date." Lily felt as if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out. A sinking feeling filled her heart and a burning sensation filled her eyes. Scorpius usually ignored her existence. When he did speak to her however he usually had not much to say and was generally polite. He never teased her or flirted with her like he did Rose, but he was never cruel either, especially not like this. Lily turned on her heel and fled up the stairs her heart clenching. Albus stood up staring at Scorpius mouth hanging open.

* * *

"Malfoy are you even listening?"

Draco, who was leaning back in his chair staring up at the pale white ceiling, looked back at his very angry second in command, Hermione Weasley. Her bushy brown hair framed her thin face her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Explain to me again why you can't handle this yourself?" Draco drawled not looking interested in the slightest. Hermione's eyes flashed angrily.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?"

"Not particularly."

Hermione stared in anger at the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Draco Malfoy, her boss. He beat her to the title only by being in the career a few years longer than she had. Hermione took in a slow breath. It astounded her that not only she but Ron and Harry as well had to answer to Draco Malfoy of all people. She had no doubt his money had some play in landing him the head of the department. Harry was head of the auror office of course and she was second in line in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement having been recently promoted from being the head of the Office of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects to Draco Malfoy's personal lackey. Of course the title sounded much better, second in command.

"I said, there has been an alarming number of dark arts spells and curses being reported to the Auror Office from the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"So let Potter deal with it."

"An _alarming_ number Malfoy. We're talking about numbers that haven't been seen since. . . since-" Draco stared at her his expression softening some. He sat forward in his chair resting his he chin on his knuckles.

"How many exactly Grang- Weasley?"

"Hundreds," Hermione said pacing back and forth in front of his desk. She ducked as a paper dragon flew in. It hissed indignantly and landed on Draco's desk. The paper memos that flew around the Ministry of Magic had gotten more creative as the years went on. They were now in the shapes of owls, dragons, snitches, and Draco's personal favorite, bats. "The Improper Use of Magic Office reports that all these spells are coming from at least fifty individual wands. Fifty!" Hermione continued. Draco closed his eyes.

"Have we caught any of the wizards using the spells?" Draco asked his voice betraying no emotion. Hermione shook her head.

"Not one! It's as if our wizards are getting notified of the spells hours after. There's a delay. Our aurors apparate to the scene and nothing is there, just traces of dark magic." Draco stared at Hermione intently.

"Do you think they have someone on the inside? Working in the Improper Use of Magic Office?" Draco asked softly. Hermione bit her lip stopping her pacing.

"I did think of that. But there are hundreds of wizards that would have to be questioned. The ministry has improved so much since we were children Malfoy, I'd hate for it to have to go backward."

"What other theories do you have?" Draco asked drumming his long fingers against his desk.

"Not many," Hermione admitted. "It'd take a powerful wizard to block the Ministry from the outside, but I just can't see the ministry being corrupted either. Then again we both know it has been in the past," Hermione said with a sigh closing her eyes.

"We'll have to start investigating our offices if this keeps up," Draco said looking reluctant. The Daily Prophet would have a field day.

"There's another thing," Hermione said running her fingers through her bushy brown hair.

"What is it?" Draco asked quite sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"It's Azkaban," said Hermione with a pause. Draco let out a sigh. Of course it was Azkaban. In Draco's last year of Hogwarts the dementors left Azkaban to serve Voldemort and they had never been welcomed back. Azkaban had become more humane, and as such was guarded by aurors. However Azkaban hadn't been built to keep prisoners in, that's what the dementors were for. They had a lot of trouble with Azkaban the first few years, and every now and again a prisoner or two would escape.

"It's the deatheaters. The one's still alive in prison that is, there gone."

Silence filled the room.

"What do you mean there gone," Draco said his voice wavering.

"That's it. There gone. Every single one of them, vanished, without their wands, without a trace. The aurors are baffled. Frankly? So am I."


	4. Lovesick Lily

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! **

* * *

"Scorpius! What the hell!?"

"It was just a joke!" said Scorpius eyes wide in surprise. "I didn't mean to. . ."

but Albus wasn't listening he ran for the staircase his older brother instincts kicking in and was flung off the staircase like a rag doll. He groaned as his back hit the floor.

"Forget the protection charms?" Rose asked standing up rolling her eyes. "I think we need a feminine touch to handle Scorpius's mess this time," Rose stated eager to be away from Scorpius. "I'll go talk to Lily."

"Thought you said this required a feminine touch?"Scorpius said with a sly look on his pointed face. Rose made a rude gesture involving one's middle finger to Scorpius before walking up to the fourth year girl's dormitories. She rapped on the door softly.

"Go away!" Wailed Lily. Rose let out a frustrated sigh. Lily was always so sensitive. Than again she was just a thirteen year old girl. Rose pushed the door open and a wave of nausea hit her. The room was so pink it made her eyes sting and stomach flip. She walked over and kicked Lily non to gently in the side. Lily had her head under her pillow and she grunted. Rose took a seat at the edge of Lily's bed.

"Don't be upset Lil, Scorpius is a git. He teases me _all_ the time. That's just the way he is," Rose said looking at the blue butterflies that flittered across Lily's bed in disgust.

"But he likes you, you're pretty." Lily's muffle reply hit Rose like a whip.

"You're just as pretty as me Lily. We both have the Weasley genes, that blonde prat can't handle all that red fire!"

Lily removed the pillow and smiled tearfully at her.

"I know you like him, but merlin I _don't_ know why. If he's teasing you, for you, that's probably a _good_ thing," Rose said evenly. Lily's brow furrowed and she looked puzzled.

"But he sounded so cold."

"Of course he did, you were about to find out the only reason I'm going to the ball with him is because he black mailed me into it," Rose scoffed. Lily blinked in surprise.

"He what?"

"He landed himself a detention with Kirkwood, same time I had. We had to clean out her bookcase and re-arrange it. It wouldn't have been too bad except he kept trying to make conversation. It was awful took bloody well all night. He said he'd get in trouble everyday so he'd spend his detentions with me if I didn't go to the ball with him. I couldn't take that. Besides I figure I'll go to the ball with him, and then ditch him," Rose said with triumphant look. Lily sat up looking thoughtful.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know that?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Because he didn't want you to know he's too ugly to land a date," Rose cracked. Lily smiled some.

"But really, Scorpius only teases people he considers his friends, whether they consider him their friend or not doesn't matter," Rose grumbled. Lily wiped her eyes on the back of her hands.

"Your too sensitive Lil," Rose sighed taking her cousin in her arms in an affectionate hug.

"He hit a nerve," Lily argued starting to feel foolish. Scorpius did tease Albus and Rose _all_ the time. Had she truly taken a harmless joke the wrong way? If Scorpius teased people he liked- and Lily had made such an event out of it-what if he never teased her again? What if he stopped considering her someone good enough to be on his tease list!?

Perhaps she was thinking about it too hard.

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Rose asked a grin sliding over her face.

"No, no, that's quite alright," Lily said with a smile. "Just make sure you beat Slytherin in the quidditch match tomorrow."

Rose smirked at her cousin.

"Oh don't worry about that. Gryffindor's going to dance on Slytherin's sad little grave once the quidditch match is over." Lily grinned at her and the two girls made their way down the spiral staircase into Gryffindor common room. Scorpius was sitting across from Albus and Hugo the three seemed deep in conversation.

"You did not!" Hugo hissed.

"Of course he didn't he's a liar!" Albus grumbled.

"I certainly did!" Scorpius said looking offended.

"You're a liar,"Albus scoffed. He looked up and caught sight of Rose and Lily and stood up.

"Are you alright Lil?" He asked taking her by the shoulders.

"Of course I am Albus, don't be silly. I'm fine, really." Albus cast a dark glare at Scorpius. Scorpius looked up innocently his silver eyes flickering from Albus to Lily. Scorpius cleared his throat.

"I-I'm sorry that you got offended," Scorpius drawled scratching his head.

"What Scorpius means is he's sorry for being a prat," Albus chimed in. Scorpius rolled his eyes towards Albus.

"It's alright, I over reacted," Lily mumbled.

Scorpius smiled at her the room seeming to grow brighter.

"Well that's exactly what I said too,"Scorpius scoffed and he grunted in pain from a sharp kick delivered by Rose. He made a face at her.

"Come now snuggle-muffins, save that for the bedroom," he purred. Rose howled in fury and threw her Guide to Advanced Transfiguration book at Scorpius's head. Scorpius ducked, a grin planted on his soft features. Hugo bit the end of his quill watching them all intently wincing slightly as the transfiguration book crashed into the floor.

"Rose when I said you should use books more often that's _not_ what I meant," Hugo teased but his face became serious as Borr, Hugo's long eared owl fluttered in. He landed with a hoot on Hugo's shoulder shaking his brown spotted feathers. Hugo took the letter tied to Borr's foot reluctantly as if it were laced with poison.

"Who's written to you?" Rose demanded eyebrow's disappearing beneath her red hair. "Since when do you have friends!?"

"I have plenty of friends!" Hugo hissed opening the letter with a flick of his wand. The letter slithered out like a snake. It unraveled itself slowly in the air for Hugo to read. A frown danced over Hugo's angled features. Borr nipped at Hugo's ear hopping from one shoulder to the other.

"Ow Borr, quit it- oh bloody hell," Hugo cursed. Rose gasped putting her hand over her heart.

"My little Hugo's growing up!" She crowed dramatically putting the back of her hand to Hugo's forehead. "Are you sick!?" Hugo rolled his eyes his ears turning red in embarrassment. "I've never heard you curse before, oh dad will be so proud!"

Lily suppressed a giggle and walked behind Hugo and started to read the letter out loud.

_Hugo, I was the brightest witch of my age and did fairly well with potions, this will surely help Prudence's brew. You will need_:

_Boomslang skin, erumpent horn, dittany, boom berries, and werewolf hair added to the concoction of wolfsbane, asphodel, graphorn horn, and rose thorns._

_This will increase the length the potion lasts, get rid of any swelling and will add a layer of protection around the wound. It also makes the potion stronger. Unfortunately Scorpius will still grow immune to it over time. This adds little over a month to the original deadline._

_I know you mentioned chimera's blood and you are right. Chimera's blood would heal Scorpius completely without the nasty side effect Unicorn blood leaves. He would have to drink it under the full moon at precisely midnight. However Chimera's went extinct over a thousand years ago and this is not plausible._

_Don't fret, Draco Malfoy is still searching for a phoenix and I believe he will have success. Scorpius will live to bother Rose for many, many years I imagine. Give Rose, Albus, James, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Lucy my love._

_**And tell Rose that we are disowning her for going to the ball with that git**__-_

_Your father sends his love as well, as stated above. Hugs and kisses, mom._

Lily read the letter twice over mentally and looked at Hugo in shock. Hugo averted his eyes away from the group looking interested in the roaring fire.

"What was that about?" Albus asked a nervous feeling washing over him, as it always did, any time he was reminded of Scorpius's condition.

"I was worried," Hugo muttered underneath his breath. "I got the ingredients from Pomfrey and saw she was missing some crucial ingredients. I was just trying to help," Hugo said softly looking at Scorpius as if expecting the blonde to throttle him. Scorpius had a serene peaceful look on his face.

"Excellent," Scorpius drawled reading the letter over. "Give this to Pomfrey. With an extra month to live gives me just enough time to see Christmas, _maybe_. Do you know how many presents I'll get?"

Albus rolled his eyes at Scorpius.

It wasn't that nothing bothered Scorpius. It was merely he wouldn't let anyone see that things bothered him by turning everything into a joke. But Albus saw the small wince trying to make it's way on Scorpius's witty expression. He couldn't make the smile quite reach his eyes.

"Go and show that to Pomfrey," Albus stated with a sigh, "but we really have nothing to worry about someone will come forward with a phoenix, either people out hunting or people who own one. People aren't going to pass up the amount of gold Scorpius's dad is offering."

* * *

Astoria Malfoy gritted her teeth in annoyance and willed her voice to stay calm.

"That's an owl."

"It is not!" Mundungus Fletcher yelled looking insulted. Astoria sat with her hands crossed at Draco's desk. If people thought Scorpius looked bad from his illness they would have been sure Astoria's life was in far greater danger. Her silk black hair was tied back sticking in odds and ends and had a certain greasy demeanor.

She had dark shadows under her hazel eyes that looked dull and sunken in. She no longer held herself with an air of authority but of a woman with a heavy weight to bear. Her son was dying and while Draco was working at the ministry it was her job to meet anyone who owled claiming to have a phoenix. Most wizards merely demanded payment before showing proof of actually having a phoenix, which she swiftly denied, but Mundungus Fletcher took the case.

Sitting on Mundungus Fletcher's shoulder was not a phoenix but a barn owl, colored red and gold. Either by a charm or by paint Astoria did not know. Its wide gold eyes stared at her with hidden intelligence and it hooted softly.

"Cinder here has been me pet for years!"

"I don't doubt that," Astoria drawled coldly tapping her long manicured nails against Draco's desk. "But Cinder is _not_ a Phoenix."

"She most certainly is! She just looks a bit rough because she's due for a burning day!"

"Fletcher were you not old and decrepit I'd throw you out my third story window and send the hounds after you. As such, I have a soft spot for the elderly. Get out." Fletcher blanched at her looking insulted.

"Nasty bint you are!" He grumbled and disapparated from the manor with a loud crack his owl hooting in annoyance. Astoria's defenses crumbled and she held her head in her hands tears welling in her hazel gray eyes. She took in a sharp breath and made her way to the library. She stopped and admired it for a moment with a childlike wonder wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The library always took her breath away.

It was a daunting sight if you were looking for a particular book, but an incredible sight if you just wanted to browse. The room was circular with long tables in the center. A chandelier hung above and at every bit of the wall save the door itself stood golden bookcases from the floor to the ceiling ten feet above. A ladder rustled magically by her side waiting eagerly to be used to find a book.

Astoria climbed the ladder hesitantly. It shuddered under her weight like an excited puppy. Astoria cleared her throat.

"The Dark Arts," she said softly. The ladder spun half way around the room with Astoria holding firmly on as it raised itself to the celling for Astoria to observe and admire the Malfoy dark arts section. Three book cases full of them from top to bottom. Draco did mention his father Lucius loved the dark arts so and he had left most of his collection in the manor before moving to the Wiltshire manor.

She was positioned at the beginning, with authors starting with A. Astoria let out a soft sigh. The ladder would not help her more than this. She searched through the titles and her finger landed on a black leather bound book. She pulled it out.

_Twelve ways to defy death: and the six prices to pay; _an intriguing climbed down the ladder, the book in hand and sat on a green armchair. She took a deep breath willing herself to open the book.

"It has to be done," she said to the empty room. Not looking convinced at her own words she opened it.

* * *

Lily always thought the stupidest people in Hogwarts were the quidditch players. They would practice and play their games in the rain, in the snow, in storms of any kind. The game would go on no matter what. Yes, they had to be the stupidest students of Hogwarts. That is until she spent all day sitting in the pouring rain watching the game.

She was never one who particularly liked quidditch despite both her mother and father's knack for it. She stared moodily up at the sky as Rose tossed the quaffle to Timothy Belby; a Gryffindor chaser who shot the quaffle past Slytherin's keeper Atella Goyle scoring a point. Cheers erupted all around Lily. So loud she covered her ears.

"An excellent shot by Belby, that is," roared Leah Jordan, the commentator for all Hogwarts quidditch games. Leah's father was best friends with her uncle George if Lily remembered correctly but she didn't really know the girl all that well. She was good friends with Fred and James however. Her black hair waved around her head as her eyes followed the movement of the quidditch players.

It had been two days since Scorpius had teased Lily. He hadn't really spoken to her since, which rather depressed her. She just wasn't someone Scorpius was interested in. She wished a bludger would fly down and hit her.

Albus was circling above in search for the snitch. His favorite matches were always against Slytherin. Not because he enjoyed beating Slytherin, to be sure, he did, but because Scorpius was Slytherin's seeker. It was a competition both boys enjoyed. Early on in Albus's quidditch career Albus noticed Scorpius would watch his every movement rather than search for the snitch himself. Ever since that moment of realization Albus would take off with sudden speed pretending to see the snitch and Scorpius would follow after him fast as a lightning bolt. Albus often got Scorpius to crash into other players, which was really quite satisfying.

"Looking mighty fine there, Kevin Bell is, you get that quaffle, me-ow- OW Professor it was just a joke! Oh! There goes Dustin Dolohov; the dirty rat bastard just stole the quaffle- OW! Slytherin scores!" Albus shook his head amused by Leah's commentary. The poor girl was seated next to Kirkwood yet she still was the most rude and vulgar commentator Hogwarts had seen these past twenty four years save her father Lee Jordan. At least that's what his father told him.

"Ouch! Oh my both Jillian Baxter and Pauline Patil have shot bludgers at Slytherin seeker Scorpius Malfoy! Oh Merlin he's fallen off his broom. . . YOU GO GIRLS!" Albus turned sharply eyes wide. Scorpius, indeed had fallen off his broom. His arm was outstretched gripping air and then Scorpius was hurling towards the ground with alarming speed his broom flying after him slowly as if non to concerned. Albus turned his broomstick downwards and flew as fast as he could to catch the falling blonde. With ten feet to spare, Albus caught him by the front of his shirt his broom lurching forward. Scorpius opened his eyes which has been shut tight and gave Albus a lazy look.

"What took you so long?" and he grabbed ahold of Albus's broom climbing on. Albus let go of his shirt breathing a sigh of relief. Scorpius snorted and whistled for his broom.

"Albus Potter regrettably caught Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker is safe! Oh! Weasley's got the quaffle and she scores!"

"Don't think we can both catch the snitch on my broom Scorpius," Albus said turning towards the blonde who was staring after his broom which was drifting slowly towards them, many feet away.

"You sodding useless piece of wood get over here!" Scorpius yelled. Scorpius's Sienna Storm drifted serenely towards him at an even slower pace. Scorpius let out a slew of curses that made even Albus blush. The vocabulary the young Malfoy had was nothing short of stunning, never mind the imagery. Albus had never wanted to know you could do THAT with a broomstick.

Albus turned his eyes back to Scorpius and his heart stopped. As Scorpius yelled at his broom behind his head was the golden snitch. Albus reached his arm around Scorpius's head and grasped it firmly.

"ALBUS POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WE WIN! GRYFFINDOR WINS! SOD YOU SLYTHERINS! GRYFFINDOR IS AT 170 POINTS AGAINST 10!"Leah Jordan screamed. Scorpius turned silver eyes wide in surprise. Albus gave him a cheeky grin snitch in hand. Scorpius leaned back and with both hands shoved Albus right off his own broomstick. Albus landed quite hard falling the remaining ten feet landing on his arse. Still clutching the snitch he grinned up at Scorpius.


	5. A Party Gone Wrong

**Thanks for the reviews it keeps me writing!**

**I've been searching for a good 'cover' image for this fic but so far no luck.**

* * *

Bugger!" Scorpius cursed.

But then Albus was pulled off the ground, being patted on the back by his fellow Gryffindors. He couldn't really make out what was being said so many people were talking at once, patting him on the back and shaking his hand. He hardly noticed Lily, who had hugged him tightly, though he was sure this wasn't for catching the snitch but catching Scorpius.

He was quickly ushered to Gryffindor common room where Fred and James already had butterbeer ready, along with a table full of Canary Creams, Chocoballs, a row of chocolate frogs, exploding bon-bons, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice, and Pepper Imps.

"What if we had lost," Albus argued though he looked amused picking up a chocoball biting into it savoring the strawberry mousse.

"Fat chance that," Scoffed Fred. James nodded in agreement. "The Slytherins have no chance against us, have you seen them fly? Besides the only half-decent member on their team is their seeker and he's bloody well ill!" Albus finished his chocoball shaking his head slightly. Scorpius was sick, but he was in no way less adequate. He wouldn't say anything however, he was enjoying the celebration. They hadn't won the quidditch cup or anything of the sort but it was the second match of the year and the second match won by Gryffindor.

Besides it was always cause for celebration when Slytherin was crushed by Gryffindor. Albus was quite sure he saw Lorcan Scamander a known Ravenclaw trot by ice mice in both hands and round Harry Potter glasses the Weasley Wizard Wheezes had been selling for quite some time planted firmly on his nose. Albus had heard these glasses gave the wearer X-ray vision. Unfortunately the age requirement for these glasses was seventeen.

"Albus!" cheered a slender and tall woman who nearly knocked Albus off his feet. It was Dominique Weasley, Bill and Fleur's second daughter who was just as beautiful as Victorie.

Victorie looked the most like her mother, her Veela features prominent while Dominique had the Weasley freckles and her hair was not quite as fair as Victorie's more of a strawberry blonde. Dominique, however, was the most _like_ her mother. Flirty and a bit daft and a French accent she shouldn't possibly have made Dominique the annoying cousin that she was. She grinned at Albus.

" 'Ow brave of you to catch Scorpius like that," She squealed in excitement looking at Albus fondly.

"It was nothing really, most people are yelling at me for that," Albus said looking for an escape. Dominique Weasley was infamous for trapping people who didn't want to talk to her until she said what she had wanted to. She was in James's year and he was thankful next year he would have a year at Hogwarts without her. Dominique waved him off.

"You are to modezt! You are very brave Albus! Come, sit with me!" Albus reluctantly followed his cousin over to the couch in front of the fire and sat next to her. "It iz true than, zat ze Malfoy boy is dying? 'Ow sad for you Albus! What will you do if your boyfriend dies!?"

Albus spit out the pumpkin juice he had been drinking.

"_BOYFRIEND_!?" He sputtered looking repulsed. Dominique's chocolate eyes widened in surprise.

"Zere is not'ing to be ashamed of Albus! Why they say Albus Dumbledore was-"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Dominique but I'm straight as my broomstick! Who told you that?"

"James of course!" Dominique scoffed. She raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you rather, into broomsticks?"

Albus glared daggers at his brother, who was holding out new products he and Fred had created, trying to get their fellow Gryffindor's to offer themselves as test subjects and whirled around back to Dominique.

"No! I'm not!"

"You are how do they say, in ze closet than?"

"No! Dammit, Dominique I'm not-"

"Dominique, come along! Lysander Scamander has a question for you, yes- the one from witch weekly, come along let Albus breath!" Albus let out a sigh of relief, Louis's voice was that of an angel's to save him from Dominique's grasp. Dominique let out a squeal of delight jumping to her feet.

"'Allo Lysander! You have a qeustion for me?" Albus heard her call in greeting as she disappeared through the crowd of students. Albus sighed in relief as Louis looked at Albus in amusement. He was a year younger than Albus and had silver hair and Fleur's silver eyes. In a way he was more elegant than even Victorie. He was the only boy Albus knew with Veela blood and he seemed to put the same trance on woman that Veela had on men.

According to Lily he was more beautiful to look at than even Scorpius, high praise coming from someone who had been in love with the Malfoy since she first laid eyes on him.

"There's a pile of gifts for you on the table mate, found this! Fancy it might be firewhiskey!" Louis said with a grin holding a long and narrow bottle full of clear liquid. A note was taped to it and in elegant hand writing it said: _For Albus._

"More likely Fred and James's next joke," Albus said taking the bottle. Louis shrugged. Albus put it on the small table between him and the fire.

"This too, come along, lots of good treats. Why Baxter gave you a sneakoscope and over here you've got an exploding card set, and I do believe Persephone Corner's left you a box of chocolates and an anonymous like the bottle has left you a book called _Soaring Skys: A Seeker's Sonnet_ and another no name left you a fake wand I think it turns into a rubber chicken." Albus groaned. He hated it when people left him gifts for winning at quidditch. Being a son of Harry Potter meant he'd get a lot of attention of course and he was used to it but it annoyed him just the same.

"Don't look like that Rose is being a right git over the stuff she's got. Invisible hat and a remembrall – that one I think is hilarious," Louis said with a wink. Albus shrugged and piled the gifts into a bag. He was aware of Louis starting conversation with Pauline Patil who giggled and blushed with pleasure. Albus carried his gifts to his dorm room piling it on top of his trunk next to Corona's cage.

Corona was out for the night, his snowy white owl. She had been a gift from his father his first year of Hogwarts. Forgetting the bottle that might be firewhiskey which he had been planning to dump upon arriving back down the stairs he was surprised, though he shouldn't have been, to see Scorpius sitting on the couch the firewhiskey bottle in his hands. Several Gryffindors shot Scorpius death glares but he either did not notice or didn't care. Likely the latter.

"What's this?" Scorpius said with a grin holding up the bottle.

"Dunno an admirer left it," Albus grumbled. Scorpius laughed.

"Admirers? How wonderful, have they asked for your autograph? What'd you sign as? Albus Potter, Catcher of Slytherins AND Snitches?"

"Actually catchers of gits and snitches, more poetic," Albus teased. Scorpius made a face at him. "Besides you know I hate it! Rose got stuff too. I was going to get rid of that, give me it," Albus said nodding at the firewhiskey.

"I think I'll keep it," Scorpius stated looking mutinous. He uncorked the bottle and smelled it. He grinned. "This _is _firewhiskey!"

Of course Scorpius would know by smell. Albus watched warily as Scorpius took a big swig of the clear liquid. Scorpius made a face as it burned down his throat and his silver eyes glittered mischievously.

"It doesn't bother you at all that that's against the rules and that you're not of age?"

"No does it bother you?" Scorpius said with a grin holding the bottle out to Albus. Albus looked amused.

"I better not. James would use it as blackmail and the lectures would never end from Hugo," Albus said with a grin, though he was tempted.

"Wanker," Scorpius scoffed taking another swig.

"You realize," Albus started trying to wipe the amused look off his face, "That this is Gryffindor common room meant for Gryffindors?"

"Don't be stupid Albus; you have Lorcan and Lysander Scamander in here and they're Ravenclaws. Besides have you ever been in Slytherin common room? It's bloody well cold!" Scorpius spat putting the fire whiskey down.

"No you've never invited me to your common room,"Albus said. Scorpius's eyes widened fractionally.

"What!"He said standing up.

"Then we must go at once! It's high time you've seen all the whoa-"Scorpius said swaying slightly.

"Dizzy? You only had two sips!" Hissed Albus with a smirk watching the young Malfoy hold onto the desk for support. "Who knew Scorpius Malfoy was a light weight!"

"It's not the firewhiskey," Scorpius said blinking hard. Spots danced in front of his eyes. "Two sips aren't enough to-" but Scorpius never finished his sentence he fell to the floor with a crash his whole body convulsing. Albus looked down at him with alarm.

"Scorpius!?"He yelled kneeling next to the blonde. Scorpius's eyes were wide, his whole body shaking and white foam started leaking out of his mouth. His eyes were wild and stared with an intensity Albus had never seen. Not fear, something more primal. Albus stared in horror kneeling down next to him his face draining of color. "Scorpius!"

The party had abruptly stopped murmuring went through out the Gryffindors. Albus was vaguely aware of them circling around him and Scorpius. Some with worry, some with no expression at all, James a smile fading, and Lily looking as if she were about to cry.

"Is it the basilisk bite!?"Rose said so pale her skin matched Scorpius's hair.

"I- I don't know," said Albus heart dropping.

Albus wrenched up Scorpius's left sleeve, his arm from his elbow to his wrist was bandaged. Past the elbow his veins were blue, but they were bulging. Panic was rising in Albus as Scorpius's convulsions slowed down and his eyes were closed now, he was no longer conscious though his body shook with the spasms.

It's not the bite his veins aren't black!"

"Did he drink anything!?"Hissed Hugo, eyes wide. "Eat something odd? Anything!"

"The whiskey," said Albus nodding at it and he stared at Hugo eyes wide. Hugo looked grimly back at him. "You think it's poisoned!?"

"Stop standing around; we don't have much time!" Albus was amazed it was Rose who was speaking a thin line of determination on her face. "Albus go, get a professor and hurry, I'll sit with him."

"There's not enough time!" Lily said softly. She looked calm even collected save for her burgundy eyes which were alight with a fire. She had her wand out and loudly said, "Accio bezoar!"

There was a moment of silence, save for the sounds Scorpius were making which sounded much as if he were choking then there was a loud crash as the window shattered. A tiny stone soared in as glass rained down through Gryffindor common room. The stone gently landed in Lily's outstretched hand. Lily ran to Scorpius opening his mouth and forcing the stone into it. The convulsions stopped and Scorpius was still. Lily put her ear to his mouth.

"He's breathing. Now someone can go get a professor."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think is the cause of the Deatheater disappearance?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Malfoy! Is Azkaban an unsafe prison? Is the security at risk!?"

"Mrs. Weasley! What in your opinion caused the mass break out?"

"Mr. Potter, are the aurors to blame? Are the aurors slacking off on their job to guard the wizarding prison?"

"Mr. Weasley, was it not your team guarding the-"

"Sod off!" Ron yelled slamming the door in the reporters face. Draco looked amused, Harry sick, and Hermione tired. The four sat in Draco's office at the Ministry of Magic. Ron locked the door for good measure glaring at it.

"Don't insult the reporters Weasley, they may write a bad article about you and ruin your image, oh wait, that image was tarnished five years ago after that gnome incident, did you really-"

"Shut up Malfoy! And no, I didn't!" Ron hissed ears turning red. Draco merely grinned. He sat in his chair leaning back silver eyes at the ceiling.

"Let's be civil shall we? We are here for a reason, not to sling gibes at Ron," Hermione scoffed.

"Oh really? I thought that's exactly why I gathered you all here!" Draco snapped sarcasm dripping from his voice. As head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement it was Draco's job to meet regularly with the head of the auror office, Harry, his second, Ron, and Draco's own second, Hermione. They all stared at him angrily.

"Right then let's get to business. The rumors going around are true, and apparently the press already has wind of it. The bad news is Deatheaters have broken out of Azkaban. The good news is there all old and will mistake their canes for wands, any questions?" Draco drawled.

"Oh that's very cute," Harry snapped. As a child Draco was very nasty over all. As an adult Draco was still nasty but he used his wit to lighten the mood as well to as darken it. A skill Scorpius picked up, though the young boy was far more amusing and perhaps even more annoying than the elder Malfoy. Draco was merely annoying not amusing. Or perhaps Harry was just biased. He didn't know, nor care.

"You think I'm cute Potter? I knew it, you always had a thing for broomsticks," Draco quipped. Harry sputtered and Hermione suppressed a giggle. Ron rolled his eyes and annoyed he kicked at the door hearing one of the reporters howl with glee that she just had an idea for her next article. He was quite sure the voice belonged to Rita Skeeter. Draco's face became serious.

"Granger tells me that there have been over a hundred dark arts spells reported," Draco continued.

"Weasley," Hermione corrected.

"If I call you Weasley what am I going to call him?" Draco demanded pointing his thumb at Ron who was casting a charm so that the reporters could no longer hear their conversation.

"You can call me master," Ron offered, "Seeing as Harry killed your old one." Draco stood up his fists clenching and Hermione tensed.

"Stop it Ron! Malfoy you too! We have a serious problem here and need to put childish rivalries behind us! Ron do not stick your tongue out at him it looks so foolish! Listen! We are the top of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Us four! You two top aurors Draco and I top-"

"I'm the top," Draco interrupted.

"How many wizards and witches did you have to hex to get you there?" Ron spat.

"Ron stop it! The point being we need to act like the top not a group of school children. Ron your team was guarding Azkaban did they report anything?" Hermione asked her bushy brown hair frizzing from stress. Ron crossed his arms leaning against the stone walls.

"I told you 'Mione. They were making their rounds and saw the cells were empty, still locked. Simple possessions that the prisoners are allowed to have were left in the cells. It was as if they all apparated out. Nothing was broken and nothing was missing, except them. All the Deatheaters and no one else," Ron said with a sigh. He paused. "There confinscated wands were missing too." Harry paced back and forth looking unsettled.

"The Improper Use of Magic Office has reported a number of dark arts spells going off as Hermione's told you Malfoy, but every time we get there its been long past the magic was used," Harry said running his fingers through his untidy black hair his lightning bolt scar visible as ever. Draco nodded glancing away from Harry's scar.

"Weasley's wife and I think the Improper Use of Magic Office has been infiltrated. The only other explanation for the aurors late arrival is Potter's incompetence or the idea that someone outside the ministry is powerful enough to block off the Improper Use of Magic Office's detection spells. The minister has given me permission to conduct investigations on each member of the office but I'd rather not. Such things remind people of the dark days where ministry employees were accused of not being witches and wizards due to their impure blood. There are employees here who remember their friends being questioned and investigated and never returning. If we start an investigation the Daily Prophet will ruin us and the ministry will be in chaos," Draco said with a sigh.

"Incompetence!?"Harry hissed.

"It was just a suggestion," said Draco with a smirk.

"Weasley's wife?"

"He said I couldn't call you Granger," Draco said with a shrug.

"For merlin's sake what's wrong with Hermione!?" Hermione seethed. Draco didn't reply.

"Malfoy's right, if we investigate the office members it will bring back bad memories," Harry said with a sigh.

"What if the office is infiltrated though? We bloody well are not Dolores Umbridge doing unfair trials and throwing loads of people into Azkaban," Ron scoffed.

"Of course we aren't, but those memories are still fresh in people's minds. People have just started to trust the ministry again, to know we are investigating an office and interviewing people will be a disaster," Hermione said with a sigh.

"What are we going to do then?" Ron asked. They were all silent.

"Well," Draco said with smile. "I rather thought the answer were obvious. We have a spy."

"A spy?" Echoed Hermione.

"Yes, a spy is someone who goes undercover and watches people and reports back information-"

"I know what a spy is Malfoy!"

"Who's going to spy?" Harry asked looking at Draco warily.

"Well we need someone who can look different at will," Draco started. "A Polyjuice potion would be to trying and we'd need a willing witch or wizard to offer up their essence every few hours. What we need is a Metamorhmagus. And there's a young auror who happens to be a Metamorhmagus who just passed his training who I have in mind. Theodore Lupin." Draco looked at Harry who stared back.

Harry's godson, it was true had just been cleared as an auror after years of training. Harry bit his lip. He was rather over protective of his godson. He had watched him grow up, been there for him like a father. Like Harry thought Sirius would have been for him. Teddy could change his features at will and he knew Teddy would be more than eager to do the job, but Harry didn't want to put Teddy in danger. In a sense Teddy was Harry's only link to Sirius, to Remus, and to Tonks. Teddy was and probably always would be his godson and a child in Harry's eyes. Never mind the fact Andromeda would have Harry's head if Harry let anything happen to the boy. That old woman could be terrifying. He was the only family she had left, besides her sister Narcissa who even after all these years was still not in contact with her. Harry let out a slow sigh.

"That's actually a good idea Malfoy."

"Of course it is, now then I have a fake identity all set up, it's-" but Draco was interrupted with a loud crack as his wife appeared looking possessed and wild, tear stains shined on her cheeks.

"Draco!" she shouted in urgency grabbing his arm.

"Astoria what-"

"It's Scorpius! He's poisoned!" Draco raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Story,"Draco said gently, "I know. He was bitten by a basilisk."

"No! He's been poisoned. Someone poisoned him, the headmaster just owled me!" she screamed looking wild and slowly her eyes fell on Harry and the others. "You might want to come too Harry, this involves Albus."

* * *

Albus stared blearily at Scorpius who was still in the hospital bed his chest rising and falling slowly. Lily was opposite side of Albus concern etched on her fine features she clasped Scorpius's hand in hers, a gesture she surely would have never done had he been conscious. Albus was surprised of Rose sitting to Albus's left who held her chin on her fist staring down at Scorpius looking angry. To Lily's right was Hugo who, of course, had his nose in a book; _Deadly Poisons and impractical cures._

"He's going to die you know," a cold voice washed over Albus like a wave. He turned sharply to see Aldan Carrow on the other side of the room. Carrow was seated on a hospital wing red boils full of pus all over his skin. His greasy black hair was pulled back from his face in a hair tie revealing a blackened eye and he glowered at Albus.

"You don't know anything," snapped Albus anger rising.

"I know dark magic," Carrow said evenly. Rose glanced at him an unsurprised look on her features. "I'm sure you do. But Lily over here has saved Scorpius's life, Madam Pomfrey even said so!"

"So the bite's been healed?"

Rose went pale.

"Well no I meant-" but Carrow was silent now staring icily at Rose.

"When I said he was going to die, I meant the basilisks bite. I wasn't aware anything else bit the stupid prat-"

"He's been poisoned!" Rose hissed standing up.

"I'm unsurprised. He's quite an annoying guy, Scorpius Malfoy." Carrow drawled a cold smile playing on his lips.

"I'm going to hit him!" Rose stated to Albus balling her fists.

"Don't that's what he wants. He's just trying to egg you on. Carrow's looking for a fight because clearly he's been hexed by a first year and he's trying to get his dignity back," Albus said returning the cold look Carrow had back at him. Carrow scoffed.

"This?" He said gesturing to the red angry boils and black eye. "Simply battle wounds from a fight I won with David Pritchard."

"Allow me to finish what he started," Rose snarled pointing her wand at him.

"Rosie!" Hugo hissed. Rose scowled at Carrow and sat back down crossing her arms staring down at Scorpius. Carrow snorted.

"What will you all do when Malfoy dies?" Carrow hissed.

"What will you do when I shove my foot up your-" but Rose never finished, the door flew open as Madam Pomfrey rushed in; Headmaster Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione at her heels.

"It was a common poison easily replicated with common items, I'm afraid anyone could have pulled it off," Madam Pomfrey stated looking sad standing at the edge of Scorpius's bed. Draco nearly knocked Rose over on his attempt to get to Scorpius's side. Rose muttered something that suspiciously rhymed with bucking tadpole and stood on the opposite side of Albus.

"What happened?" Draco hissed and he was looking directly at Albus. It wasn't often the elder Malfoy looked at Albus or even acknowledged his existence, never mind spoke to him directly.

"We. . ."Albus started and he glanced at his father who nodded in encouragement looking pale. His aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were staring at Scorpius warily. Perhaps Hermione was remembering Ron, when he had nearly died of being poisoned himself.

"We were in Gryffindor common room," Albus started looking at Rose and Lily for support. They nodded encouragingly while Hugo just merely stared at his book, though his eyes weren't moving. He wasn't reading. "Celebrating, over Gryffindor winning the quidditch match and Scorpius came in-"

"How did he get into Gryffindor common room!?" Ron interrupted, "He's a Slytherin!" Albus shrugged innocently.

"He always knows the passwords. I think the fat lady fancies him myself and lets him in.

He sat down with me and picked up a gift I had gotten, it was um firewhiskey given to me for winning the match, and Scorpius drank from it and then he collapsed. Lily accio'd a bezoar and saved his life," Albus finished imagining wouldn't be too happy about Lily summoning his potion ingredients and magical items. But under the circumstances, he doubted Lily would get in trouble for it.

It actually really amazed Albus that the spell had even worked from that far of a distance never mind charms protecting the ingredient cabinet the tiny stone had hurled out of. Professor. Boot had informed him the bezoar broke several windows along with the cabinet from which it was originally held. He glanced at Lily and smiled.

"She saved our darling Scorpius!" Astoria gasped and she swooped down on Lily hugging her tightly. Lily flushed in surprise.

"It was nothing," she wheezed out as Astoria Malfoy held her in a crushing hug.

"So the bottle was intended for you Albus?" Harry asked his voice barely over a whisper. Albus felt his blood run cold. He was so worried about Scorpius, he hadn't really thought about it. Scorpius wasn't the one who was meant to be poisoned_. He was_.

* * *

**Note: Some of you might think Lily accioing the stone was a bit of a stretch however Harry was able to accio his broom in the tri-wizard tournament at a much greater distance. For the sake of the story and boundaries I'm going to say the accio spell works up to 1-2 miles.**


	6. Harry Potter's Secret Love Affair

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Yes sadly the Potter kids are rather doomed to repeat history in a sense!**

* * *

Albus nodded feeling numb.

"The note on it was addressed to me," Albus whispered.

"Go get it," Harry said looking grave. Headmaster Boot paced back and forth along the hospital wing's cobbled floor. This was the second time this month Scorpius lay in that very hospital bed near death under his watch. Albus passed him quickly on his way to retrieve the poisoned bottle of firewhiskey.

"The boy will be fine the poison was a simple one. But we are lucky Miss. Potter acted when she did, that poison is a swift one," Madam Pomfrey said breaking the silence. Astoria squeezed Lily tighter and she gasped for breath. Draco was pale and staring at Scorpius as if willing him to open his eyes.

"Anyone know who the bottle was from?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Albus didn't really say," muttered Rose staring at Scorpius still looking furious. Albus had gotten loads of things for winning the quidditch match. Even she had gotten stuff. With a twinge of fear she wondered if her invisible hat or remembrall were dangerous. Unlikely, the remembrall had been a joke from her cousin Molly, and the invisible hat from James.

The door opened and Albus walked in holding the clear bottle in his hand. Harry took it wordlessly looking it over. He opened it and smelled it before handing it to Madam Pomfrey who poured some into a vile before walking away with it.

"You didn't drink any Albus?" Harry asked after a moment. Albus shook his head. "And no one else did?"

"No."

"Who would want to kill Albus?" Whispered Rose still looking angry. No one said anything. It was the second attack on a student. Though Scorpius had faced the brunt of both attacks. Harry looking pained turned to Professor Boot.

"Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Someone is attacking its students. I have aurors who can come in, maybe keep watch at night and guard the outside of the four houses. Whoever did this was able to gain access into both Gryffindor and Slytherin house without being noticed," Harry stated running his fingers through his untidy black hair. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry that's assuming this is the same person."

"You think these are random attacks?" Astoria asked eyes wide.

"Well, that's unlikely, but it _is_ a possibility," Hermione said biting on her lip. "What I meant is, it could be a group of people." The thought left a chilling silence over the group. Ron cleared his throat.

"Harry's right the aurors should come in. At least to keep watch at night; you know look for anything suspicious." Ron said.

Terry's brow furrowed as he considered Harry's suggestion. Madam Pomfrey slid past Harry vile in hand.

"The firewhiskey is full of the same poison young Mr. Malfoy drank," She sniffed looking at it with disdain her eyes fell on Carrow who had been silently watching the scene with curiosity and perhaps a bit of fear.

"Oh Carrow I forgot you were here! You should have said something, come along I have some dittany that will cure those boils right up! And some salve shall do the trick for that eye!" She said ushering Carrow into the next room. Carrow glanced back at them his face now expressionless before the door shut. Terry's eyes fell on Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo as if seeing Carrow walk by reminded him that there were other students in the room.

"There's nothing you can do for Mr. Malfoy now, he is in Madam Pomfrey's excellent care. She will have him in top shape in no time, for now it is time for bed, go along," Professor Boot said gently. Albus bit back a groan. Harry nodded at him encouragingly, snaking an arm around his youngest son. Hermione kissed Hugo and Rose on the forehead and Harry gave Lily a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as she walks on by.

Albus didn't want to leave Scorpius. He looked as if he was sleeping, but he was as white as Louis's hair, which would have put snow to shame. Slowly the four stood up making their way out of the hospital wing. Several times Albus looked back to see Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Boot deep in conversation. Astoria held Scorpius's head in her hands looking down at him in concern and Draco sat at his side a hand on his shoulder. Rose closed the door behind her and the four walked along the corridors quietly.

The corridor was dark and foreboding, the ceiling arched and shadows danced on the walls from the flickering of the torched flames.

"Do you think they'll really put aurors in the school?" Rose said breaking the silence. She howled as a case of armor jumped in front of her and she crashed into it. They froze as a dark haired figure poked its head out of the chest of the armor; it was a little man with wicked, dark eyes, a wide mouth and a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie.

"Peeves!" Rose howled.

"Ookit! It's ickle Weaslette and her possy! _Weasellette don't threat your boyfriend aint dead yet_!_ So sad, too bad, wee Malfoy's been had!_" He sang his hat bobbing up and down. Rose gave a growl that made the hair on Albus's neck stand on end but Peeves simply blew a raspberry.

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" She yelled. Peeves merely cackled the armor crashed to the ground and he whizzed above their heads singing, "_Rosey's going to the ball with Scorpy! Rosey loves Scorpy! Rosey lurrrrves Scorpy-"_

"I'll report you to the Bloody Baron!" Hugo said loudly over Peeves singing. Lily scowled as Peeves paused floating cross-legged in midair.

"That's not very nice it's not! Peevesies might report _you_ to Longbottom I might! Ickle students out of bed!" He said malice in his dark eyes. Professor Longbottom was also, the head of Gryffindor House.

"Go ahead; we have special permission to be out, come on!" Albus grumbled walking past Peeves who made a rude sound and disappeared with a crack.

"But really, do you think they'll let the aurors into the school," Rose stated as they advanced into Gryffindor common room her face still red from her encounter with the poltergeist. Albus's eyes scanned the common room. The party had long been past, and no evidence was left save for a few rogue chocolate frogs hopping around along the floor. Rose sunk into the leather couch in front of the fireplace. She poked it with her wand setting it ablaze with a ferocity that matched her temper. Hugo and Lily sat at her side and Albus sat across from them in a red arm chair.

"I dunno, I suppose they will if my dad suggested it. Not a lot of people disagree with him if you know what I mean. He's not only head auror, he's well, Harry Potter," Albus said looking thoughtful.

"It's good though, isn't it? We'll be safer. Obviously someone is trying to murder the students. Or at least Albus and Scorpius. With the aurors we'll have nothing to worry about," Hugo said encouragingly.

"You don't get it. What aurors do you think they'll put in to guard Gryffindor? Ten galleons says its dad and Uncle Harry. We'll never be able to get away with anything ever again," Rose said looking miserable.

"What are you James? It's not like you're roaming about breaking rules," Albus said with a snort.

"Well no," Rose said with a sigh, "But I don't fancy being watched either!"

"It's a good thing they'll be here. Obviously Hogwarts isn't safe. Scorpius could have died, twice now," said Lily shivering.

"Could have? He's in the process of dying," Hugo whispered. Lily paled. The four fell silent. Hugo shifted uncomfortably. "Well he is. But, you know, they're working on a cure," Hugo mumbled.

"And they'll find one," Albus said with determination. "The aurors being here is a good thing. Hogwarts will be a much safer place to be!"

"Right," Rose said with a sigh staring into the fire. The flames had died down some and were dancing in a hypnotic rhythm as old as time. Back and forth, left and right, twist and turn. A primal, heated, dance. She looked up a mischievous smile falling over her soft features. "Who are you going to the ball with Albus?"

Albus choked.

"I- I don't think we should talk about _that_. I mean- my best friend just almost died my minds not exactly on the Halloween ball," Albus scoffed shifting nervously. Girls were the last thing he'd want to talk about. Especially with Rose. Rose merely grinned. Even Lily had a small smile. Hugo's ears were red and Albus was unsurprised to see his face planted in a book.

"In fact, I'm going to bed! Have to wake up early and all with classes, and- you know!" Albus said nervously bolting up and he fled up to the boys' dormitory. He let out a sigh trying to be quiet as Connor Finnigan turned in his sleep. The boys' dormitory had four poster beds flanked by a set of windows. A poster hung next to Albus's bed of the Chudley Cannons soaring on their broomsticks. The seeker shook the snitch in his fist as Albus moved the pile of gifts he had gotten at the party into his trunk before pausing.

What _else_ had been anonymous? He looked over the gifts again. A sneakoscope from Jillian Baxter, An exploding card set from his cousin Molly, a box of chocolates from Persephone Corner which caused Albus to blush with pleasure. If he were to attend the Halloween Ball with anyone, he hoped it'd be her. There was no name on the quidditch book: _Soaring Skys: A Seeker's Sonnet_ and there was a fake wand also with no name.

Albus reluctantly picked up the quidditch book and fake wand. He opened the window and threw first the book than the wand out. He watched as they disappeared from view falling to the ground.

* * *

_"This one looks good," Albus said nervously, spying an empty cart as the Hogwarts Express started to pick up speed. _

_"Good!" Rose said shoving past Albus tearing at her robes. "Mum made me change into these already can you believe it? These robes are horrid!" Rose crowed unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a Twined Goblin band shirt she had underneath it. Albus was across from her gazing out the window as fields of grain and corn flew by._

_"Where do you suppose James is?" Albus said nervously._

_"Think he said something about Fred having a scorpion," Rose said with a sigh. The two exchanged glances._

_"Are you nervous Rosie?" Albus asked in barely a whisper. Rose's burgundy eyes widened. _

_"No! I am not!" She said though she didn't sound convincing. She glanced at him through her strands of red hair._

_"Are you nervous Al?"_

_"Maybe a little," Albus admitted looking at his new wand. Yew 12 and ¾ with a core of a hippogriff's feather._

_"Dad says you have to battle a troll to be sorted," Rose whispered eyes wide. "Mum says he's being foolish and that the sorting process is quite delightful. Do you think it's a test? Don't tell mum but I hate bloody tests!"_

_"Dad told me a hat picks your house," Albus replied._

_"A hat? Don't be stupid Albus. A sorting hat – really, who's heard of such a thing? No I'm sure it'll be something dreadful!" Rose hissed and she fell silent as the compartment door whizzed open. A blonde boy stood there already dressed in his school robes his platinum hair was slicked back and his silver eyes darted from Albus to Rose. He had a pointed chin and an angled face._

_"Everywhere else is full, mind if I join you?" He drawled. _

_"No, come in then," Albus said eying the boy. He thought that was the one his Uncle Ron had pointed out, the one Rose was instructed to beat in every test. Albus wasn't positive, but he had a hunch that Rose wouldn't live up to that standard. The boy sat next to Albus._

_"Scorpius Malfoy," He said holding out his hand._

_"Albus Potter, this is my cousin, Rose Weasley." Albus said shaking his hand. Scorpius's eyes fell on Rose as she gave him a small nod. A small grin filled Scorpius's features. _

_"Potter and Weasley eh? Well I've been instructed by my father to surpass both of you in every class, to duel you every chance I get and be your hated school enemy," Scorpius announced. Albus blinked taken aback. He wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and he had already made an enemy. _

_"So I say, let's be friends then, shall we?" Scorpius finished a devilish grin on his face. Albus smiled surprised._

* * *

Albus's eyes snapped open the dream still circling his mind. The dream had been more or less a memory than an actual dream itself. With the key difference that Rose hadn't punched Scorpius in the nose by the end of it.

He yawned and threw his legs over the side of the bed. If only that fated day he had told Scorpius to get lost! Than perhaps, Albus wouldn't have all these problems. His foot hit a book he yowled in pain. Connor Finnigan woke with a start. "Urk! Nerble!"

"Sorry!" Albus said unable to translate Connor's words. He glanced down at the offending book in surprise. _Soaring Skys: A Seeker's Sonnet_ lay under his foot. The book incased in red leather seemed to wink up at him its pale pages fluttering in the breeze caused by the open window Albus was certain he had thrown the book out of. Albus grumbled as he got ready for class throwing the book in with his school books before getting dressed and running to breakfast. He was early, but Hugo was sure to be awake and he could use someone who knew books. He scanned Gryffindor table to see that indeed Hugo was already there for once without a book.

"You shouldn't play with your food," Albus teased taking a seat across from him. Hugo looked up surprised. Than stared guiltily down at his plate of eggs which he had blended with his bacon.

"You're awake early," Hugo observed clearing his throat some his ginger hair hanging in his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep. Was dreaming about Scorpius, and unlike Lily, it's never a good thing when that happens," Albus said with a smile. Hugo nodded in understanding a wry smile on his thin lips as he looked down at the newspaper next to his plate.

"Seen the Daily Prophet? That Rita Skeeter is in her glory," said Hugo and he handed over the newspaper. Albus spit out his orange juice all over the front page which read in big bold letters;

**HARRY POTTER'S SECRET LOVE AFFAIR**

**Harry James Potter, well known hero, the wizarding world's chosen one has lived a secret and pleasant life since the fall of You-Know-Who. As head of the Auror Department Mr. Potter has spent his adult life protecting the wizarding world from any threat that lurks. Husband to Ginny Potter who you might recognize as Ginny Weasley the chaser of ****Holyhead Harpies from some years back, Mr. Potter has made a quaint little life for himself. Or has he? Little does Ginny, or the rest of the wizarding world, realize Harry Potter's dark secret!**

**Yesterday evening this reporter heard a secret conversation between Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter himself. Harry stated Mr. Malfoy was "_very cute_." And Mr. Malfoy said, **"**_I knew it, you always had a thing for broomsticks_****."**

Albus put the paper down shaking his head. "My father is not going to be happy."

"Neither was my dad in that report about the gnome and the garden hose. The Prophet simply is rubbish. No one reads that junk anyway, most read the Quibbler if they want real news," said Hugo his nose now in the Quibbler.

"You realize half the creatures the Quibbler list aren't real?" Albus asked amused looking at Xeniophilius Lovegood's latest issue. The Quibbler was more popular than ever and still being steadily printed out by Xeno daily even after all these years.

"Hey, they're listed under possible mythological creatures and the news reports are always real," Hugo drawled and he paused. "There saying there was a mass break out in Azkaban. It's in both the Quibbler and the Prophet, it must be true," Hugo said looking thoughtful.

"Mass break out? Maybe Azkaban should tighten their security," Albus offered flipping the pages of the prophet finding pictures of prisoners who held their numbers and shook about in their pictures angrily. They were an older group of wizards, dirty, and crazed looking. Older than their parents at least. "What an ugly lot."

"Don't you think it's sad 'that 'Harry Potter's love affair' makes first page but a massive break out of one of the most secure wizarding prisons doesn't?" Asked Hugo.

"Very sad," Albus agreed though he personally thought that it might have been intentional. His father, uncle Ron, and aunt Hermione had worked hard to re-shape the ministry they might not want to cause a panic throughout the wizarding world over a few missing prisoners.

"Look I'm going to head to the hospital wing, see if Scorpius is awake I want you to do me a favor," Albus started reaching into his book bag withdrawing the quidditch book. He shivered the book was warm to the touch and seemed to pulse at his touch as if it had its own heartbeat. "I don't trust this thing and it's been acting well, odd."

Hugo raised a single eyebrow at Albus picking the book up and looking it over. It was a skill only he and Scorpius shared and it infuriated Albus.

"The book's been acting odd?" Hugo repeated his ginger eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes. Uncle Ron and Grandpa Arthur have told tons of stories of enchanted books and well, I think that one might be. I threw it out the window last night and when I woke up it was at the foot of my bed!" Albus hissed. Hugo chuckled, his calm blue eyes scanning the cover. Hugo amongst all the Weasley grandchildren resembled the Weasley traits the most save Rose. Scarlet hair and freckles covering his face and he had inheried Ron's eyes. His featuers were pure Weasley. The only trace of Hermione was the fact his hair was bushy and held curls. There was also the fact that a deep fierce intelligence lingered in his eyes that his father never quite had.

"Alright I'll look it over, I'll let you know if you're being haunted by a quidditch book," Hugo joked opening the first page. Albus made a face and took off for the hospital wing.

He did want to see Scorpius and he was worried, but he also wanted to put as much space as he could between himself and that book. He _knew_ he threw it out the window. There was no logical explanation to how it returned to the foot of his bed.

He opened the door and peeked through the Infirmary. The rising sun lit the room and cast shadows on the white beds against the walls. Pomfrey gave a roll of her eyes but beckoned for Albus to come in. Albus walked to the end of the room where Scorpius sat wide awake talking with his parents.

Scorpius was full of color and his eyes bright and aware. Mr. Malfoy looked rough with black circles under his eyes and Astoria looked as if her hair had been attacked by a squirrel. Tangled and wild her black hair was dull and abused. Her face was stained with running mascara now hardened and stuck firmly on her face. Her face was sunken in and hollow. Albus was quite sure the Malfoy's had stayed the night and hadn't slept though Astoria looked as if she had been attacked rather than suffering from exhaustion and worry.

"Al!" Scorpius called waving Albus over. Astoria gave Albus a peaceful smile and Draco acknowledged Albus's existence with a small nod, his silver blue eyes never leaving his son.

"Mum and Dad have told me the fire whiskey was poisoned. But it was meant for _you_. What did you do now Albus, who did you piss off?" Scorpius drawled his silver eyes penetrating Albus.

"Dunno but I'm glad you're alright. Rose had to give you CPR. You know the muggle way of resuscitation, where you lock lips-"

"Did she really!?"

"Don't be stupid of course not. But she _was_ worried." Scorpius grinned as if seeing the sun for the first time.

"She _is _starting to warm up to me," Scorpius said with an air of triumph.

"It was that lovely girl Lily who saved you though," Astoria said fondly. Albus had a feeling Lily was now and forever more in the Malfoy's good graces. Even Draco's face gave way to fondness.

"I owe her one," Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"You do," Albus agreed with a small smile. Scorpius did not like being in anyone's debt. Unless, of course, he was in Albus's debt. He could care less if he owed Albus anything and Albus was quite sure Scorpius never intended to pay him back for any help Albus ever offered. It would be amusing to watch him try and pay Lily back however.

"She's just happy you're alive, oh Mr. Malfoy you don't want to read the front page of that!" but Albus was too late. Draco had picked up the Daily Prophet and had seen the horrendous front page news. Albus hadn't read the whole article of course but he was quite sure it was Mr. Malfoy who was his father's supposed lover. Draco's eyes narrowed and his cheeks turned red in anger, a Malfoy trait Scorpius inherited. Scorpius craned his neck to see. He looked at his father and in a quite serious tone exclaimed;

"If your Harry Potter's secret lover I want to know, is it true what they say in witch weekly, that one lick under his-"

"Scorpius!" Draco snarled interrupting his son. Scorpius smiled like an angel.

"- chin and he'll melt as if under veritaserum?" Albus tried not to laugh as the elder Malfoy scowled at his only son so angry words would not form. Astoria let out the weakest of giggles and Scorpius winked at Albus. Albus smiled back.


	7. Teddy Lupin's Not So Secret Mission

**Thank you so so much for the reviews! **

**Despite my best efforts this chapter is more of world building than action or romance so i'm worried its a bit dry but it's coming eventually I promise!**

* * *

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll bring your homework to you; do you know when Pomfrey will let you out?" Albus asked glancing at his watch changing the subject lest Draco Malfoy murder his only heir.

"Knowing Pomfrey? Next week," Scorpius grumbled. Madam Pomfrey quite like her grandmother was a bit over protective of her patients. Astoria waved Albus goodbye fondly and Draco gave Albus a curt nod before Albus ran down the stairs hoping he was not late for class. Albus slipped into Muggle Studies class unnoticed by Professor Whitby, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Professor Bulstrode.

Why head of Hufflepuff and the head of Slytherin House were in deep conversation at the start of muggle studies Albus didn't know, but he was thankful as he took his seat unnoticed. Albus did hope Professor Whitby didn't have feelings for the head of Slytherin house she was simply awful. Bulstrode was black-haired and had a heavy, jutting jaw. She had a large, square build that allowed her to physically intimidate smaller people especially her students. She was unpleasant, (though not quite as unpleasant as Kirkwood) and she was professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rose always said she is a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because she knows the dark arts so well.

Whitby was nodding his head looking nervous, his frizzy brown hair falling in his eyes. He had more freckles than any of the Weasleys and his light blue eyes were lit with worry. He was thin and tall and looked as if Bulstrode could snap him like a twig.

"Millicent you don't suppose it's _them_ do you? Attacking the students? Boot's announced the aurors are going to be coming in. This seems far more serious than student pranks."

"I see no reason for them to attack Hogwarts students I think the whole thing is blown out of proportion. Why the Malfoy boy was attacked before the -"

Albus craned his neck to hear more but they had grown quiet, and then Bulstrode with a sigh left swiftly after. Albus frowned as Whitby started the lesson, they were learning the medicinal practices of muggles and how they can be useful to wizards in dire situations where magic lacks. But Albus wasn't focusing on the lesson. Who were they talking about? Scorpius was attacked before _what_?

"Albus, are you alright?" Albus turned to see Molly Weasley seated behind him. He and Molly though in the same year were now only in a few classes together on the account that Albus didn't really know what he wanted to be and Molly wanted to be a medi witch. She was mostly in classes for care taking. Molly's curly red hair draped her shoulders and her eyes seemed yellow rather than hazel in the sunlight that leaked through the windows. Percy's eldest was quite like him, strict to the rules, a perfectionist, and a bit of arrogance about her.

"You really should be paying attention you know," she whispered staring at Professor Whitby as if he were a messenger from god.

"Right," he said.

He did actually try to pay attention but his mind kept straying. Someone had tried to poison him. Someone had put a basilisk egg in Scorpius's trunk. Not only that but whoever it was had known Scorpius put it in James's trunk _first_. And whoever it was had to have been at the party last night. The thought chilled him.

Had one of his fellow Gryffindors been the culprit? But there were students from other houses there as well. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were there and of course Scorpius was. Who else was there? Albus's brow furrowed. It could have been anyone. Anyone could have snuck into the party. But who could have known Scorpius put the egg in James's trunk? Than taken it out and have started the process to hatch the egg than place it in Scorpius's trunk? Without being seen? In the span of a few hours? The whole thing was impossible.

Albus was brought back to reality when students began shuffling papers, putting their wands away and standing up. Albus made his way to Professor Whitby's desk.

"Professor Whitby I'm taking Scorpius Malfoy's homework to him for all his classes may I have his assignments?" Albus asked clearing his throat. Whitby smiled gently at him.

"How kind of you Albus! Of course of course, here you are," he said handing Albus Scorpius's homework. "Dreadful business, can't believe what happened. Firewhiskey too, why no student could buy that could they?" He said mumbling more to himself than Albus.

Albus paused. Firewhiskey wouldn't be _too_ difficult to obtain if you knew where to look in Hogsmeade, but Albus would keep that to himself. But that gave him a clue. There was only one place that sold Firewhiskey to minors. Next Hogsmeade trip he had to make sure he went for a visit. Of course he'd need Scorpius to get him in, the password always changed.

Albus smiled and nodded at Whitby before leaving for his next class which happened to be his favorite: Care of Magical Creatures. He would be sure to ask Hagrid everything he knew about

Basilisk eggs.

Scorpius watched his parents reluctantly go. Scorpius according to Madam Pomfrey was as healthy as the situation would let him be. He was weak and needed bed rest, but he would be fine. At least, he would recover from this particular poison.

His silver eyes traveled to his arm. Not that one. Not yet.

He heard the door close and he closed his eyes. He loved his parents but he was happy to see them go. It bothered him to see them stress so much about him. His father had work to do at the ministry and his mother quite frankly needed to rest herself before looking for ways to save her son's life.

"How are you feeling Scorpius?" Scorpius opened his eyes to see Harry Potter hovering over him. He had heard that the head auror had been here last night but by the time Scorpius woke up only his parents, the headmaster, and Pomfrey remained.

"Oh I feel great," Scorpius drawled, "fantastic really, feel like I could do a jig I could!" Harry ignored the sarcasm dripping from Scorpius's words.

"Good," he said seating himself across from Scorpius. "I wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Scorpius looked thoughtful.

"If I can ask you questions Mr. Potter," Scorpius replied cheerfully looking innocent. Surprise lit up Harry's face.

"Uh, sure. Did you notice anyone at the Gryffindor party that you knew wasn't a Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Have you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"No. How did you get in?"

Scorpius sighed and frowned. It was truly a pity had not read the daily prophet.

"I knew the password. The Fat lady has quite loose lips if you know the right things to say. She's a bit lonely you see. What's Lily's favorite color?"

"Favorite- favorite color?" Harry said looking baffled.

"You know a color she is particularly fond of Mr. Potter," Scorpius said angelically. Harry ran his fingers through his untidy black hair. He was quite sure Scorpius was romantically interested in _Rose_ and not Lily, and had preferred to keep it that way. Then again Lily had saved Scorpius's life. Who knew what the devious little Malfoy was up too?

"It's teal. I, er, think. Do you know anyone who well, who has it out for Albus?" Harry adjusted his glasses in anxiousness. The sun danced across Scorpius's face as clouds shifted in the pleasant breeze of the October day. It created a golden halo around the room and made Scorpius's hair look more gold than white as he bit at his knuckles in thought.

"Well there's Aldan Carrow but Carrow's mostly after me not Albus. He's too stupid to find Gryffindor common room never mind get in it. There's Abatha Yaxley, maybe Justin Rowle. His biggest threat is James Potter of course. Is it true the aurors are going to guard Hogwarts? My mother told me this morning."

Harry looked thoughtful willing himself to remember the names. He'd have to instruct the aurors to keep close watch on the three named Slytherins, just in case.

"Yes I'm sending in a team of aurors. Ron and I won't be here, we have important business to attend to," Harry said with a sigh.

"The break out at Azkaban?" Scorpius asked.

"It's in the prophet already I see. Yeah, that," Harry said standing. He put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "Get better." And the elder Potter left as quickly as he had arrived his cloak billowing behind him. His shadow appeared larger than he in the glowing warmth of the sun which burst from the windows.

Scorpius let out a sigh looking around the room in boredom. He did hope Pomfrey would let him go soon. He reached over picking up the magazine he had asked his mother for. A blonde witch smiled up at him in a blue gown with a gold tiara she winked and swayed her hips flirtatiously. The cover read:

_Witch Weekly's hottest costumes for your Halloween bash!_

Scorpius snorted and flipped through them. "Teal," He said to himself looking at the costumes. "Teal."

* * *

Albus groaned praying the Bicorn would not eat him. The beast in front of Albus heaved and its small yellow eyes darted back and forth at all the students.

"Easy now, easy, a Bicorn is a seriously misunderstood creature!" Hagrid said towering over the students his hand on the creature's head. Hagrid was twice the size of the tallest student there, his bushy tangled black beard had streaks of white but his dark round eyes were lit with joy over the ugly creature beneath him.

Sitting on his steps was Olympe his wife who was watching with a weary expression safely out of reach of the Bicorn's wrath.

Albus eyed the Bicorn up and down. It was a big beast that resembled a bull and it was today's lesson. It had two great black horns, small beady yellow eyes, two tails which swished in unison and pointed sharp white teeth. It shook its short black fur and it pawed at the ground with its hoof making a growling noise.

"I heard it eats kind hearted and devoted husbands!" chimed Atella Goyle looking smug.

"Well that's more of a rumor than a fact, though its cousin, the chichevache is known to eat obedient wives, but tis a starvin' creature not enough food source you see," Hagrid said scratching his head. The boys chuckled and Atella scowled.

"Now most people don't know but Bicorns are very gentle creatures. They like ter sleep long hours and mate fer life. They're very loyal to humans if they take a liking to yer and they are clean and playful creatures." Hagrid continued.

Albus disagreed. The beast before him didn't look clean or playful. It snorted and spun its head looking at the students its sharp teeth glistened in the sunlight and it made a sound like a rumble towards Albus. The fact it was a rumored man eater didn't make him feel any better.

Perhaps he and Scorpius could feed Carrow to it?

"Now Bicorns are meat eaters, primarily they eat-"

"Humans?"

"No, no, no, Thomas. They eat swine usually but sometimes they like ter snack on ferrets 'n rodents and the like. Now ye treat him with respect and he'll be alright, each take turns, pet him gently, anyone?"

Albus looked around to Rose who was staring at the ground and Molly who was staring at the sky. Albus sighed. If Scorpius were here he'd pet it. Scorpius loved this class unlike his father who had a strong dislike for the gentle half giant. Albus glanced at the Bicorn took a breath and pet the beast. It snorted and spun towards him.

"Ha-Hagrid!?"Albus wheezed his heart beating wildly. A long slithery pink tongue made its way across Albus's face. Albus held back his disgusted exclamation of YUCK as Hagrid pat him on the back nearly knocking him over.

"Good work Albus he likes ye he does! Go on everyone go on!" Hagrid said beaming. Albus took a step back as the rest of the students approached the beast.

"Hagrid," Albus said making his way over to the half giant rubbing his face off with the sleeve of his robe. Hagrid smiled down at Albus.

"Good ter see you Al heard what happened! Is Scorpius going ter be alright? He hasn't showed up fer tea since that Basilisk incident," Hagrid said a frown forming on his face. This was true Scorpius had missed tea the last two weeks.

"I'm sure he'll come this Saturday for tea, that is if Pomfrey lets him leave you know he loves your stories," Albus said. Scorpius was also the only one who enjoyed Hagrid's rock cakes. How, was a question beyond comprehension so Albus refused to ask him.

Albus smiled amused. He remembered the first time he had asked Hagrid, if he could bring his friend along for tea. He, Rose, and James had been the primary tea visitors up until that point. Hagrid had agreed and Albus remembered the look of surprise in Hagrid's gentle eyes as the young Malfoy entered his cottage.

Albus remembered how it was as if all the air had been sucked out of the cottage, and an awkward silence fell over them. Then Scorpius, his eyes falling on Beauty, one of Fangs descendants had praised her and asked questions like what type of dog she was, did she hunt, and had promptly petted her. At this Hagrid had opened up and tea went on as usual.

Since then Scorpius came every week. Scorpius shared Hagrid's love for deadly creatures that could turn on their masters and Albus would sit baffled as Scorpius would get very heated with him, James, and Rose that Hagrid was right, dragons really _were_ misunderstood and that he would convince his father to buy him one.

That never _did_ happen.

Though Scorpius still wanted one just the same. Now tea was a little different. It was Albus, Rose, and Scorpius who came on Saturdays. On Sundays James, Lily and Hugo would visit.

"I hope he feels better. Someone's really got in in fer him don't they?" Hagrid said with worry. Albus bit his lip. "Oy, Patil do not try and sit on Atticus!" said Hagrid and Pauline Patil pouted dismounting from the vicious looking Bicorn.

"You named it Atticus? Well wait that doesn't matter. I think someone has it in for both me and Scorpius. I actually wanted to ask you something," said Albus biting his lip.

"Ye can ask me anything Al," Hagrid said with a smile.

"What do you know about Basilisk eggs? Specifically hatching them?" Albus asked. Hagrid looked thoughtful.

"Basilisks are one of the few dangerous creatures out there Albus."Hagrid said with a sigh.

Few? Few dangerous creatures out there? Albus disagreed. There were many dangerous creatures out there.

" It's a chicken's egg, hatched under a toad, but it's got ter be spelled first and it has to be hatched during the night. That's about all I know," Hagrid said thoughtfully. Albus sighed. It didn't help much, but it helped. It was already enchanted; Harry had brought it in that way, that's why it was a basilisk's egg.

However it was hatched underneath a toad during the night Scorpius opened his trunk. That only gave the culprit a few hours to get the egg from James trunk, hatch it, and put it in Scorpius's trunk. Between six pm and maybe nine. That still hardly helped. Everyone was going to and from the common room during those times. Classes were over and people were eating dinner, walking the halls with friends and dodging their homework.

"Thanks," Albus said giving Hagrid a smile.

Hagrid returned a smile giving Albus's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

As class ended Rose joined Albus as he walked back towards the castle, avoiding falling leaves as red, gold, and orange sprays of leaves sailed through the air like a dragon.

"I think I rather liked that Bicorn. Think we can feed Scorpius to it?" Rose drawled looking pleased.

"Goyle says it eats good men, fat chance that," Albus teased back. Rose smirked. She put her arm around her cousin and gave him a gentle shake.

"Well I'm stuck going to the Hallowed Ball with Malfoy, but who are you going with Al? You ran out rather quick last night," Rose said.

A lump filled Albus's throat. He should have known. Rose had him trapped now. His stomach churned and he looked left than right for an escape route.

"I – I didn't have anyone particular in mind," Albus grumbled looking at his feet.

"Well you _are_ going. If I have to go, you do," Rose scoffed. Albus's ears went red. "Fine I'll ask Scorpius. I'm sure he knows who you fancy and he'll be more than willing to tell me." Rose had a vicious grin filling her soft features. Albus spluttered. Rose merely grinned.

Albus's eyes darted away from Rose, at the ancient trees adjacent from them. Many were wider than Hagrid with moss curving up their trunks with hundreds of others just as old as these ones behind them, just as timeless. And the leaves blew in the wind gold and red like fire twirling and churning in the autumn breeze.

"It's a masquerade you know. That's the theme. If you're not going with a girl, you still have to go. I don't care if I have to rip off every boy's mask to make sure your one of them," Rose said with a grin. Albus sighed. Why couldn't he have been born in his father's time? They didn't have Halloween balls or masquerades, whatever they were. Just the Yule Ball.

"This weekend a Hogsmeade trip is open; I suppose I'll get my costume then. Scorpius picked out something nice for me; I think I'll pick out something hideous in protest. Perhaps a big hairy ape suite," Rose said looking thoughtful. Albus snorted at the thought of Scorpius dancing with Rose, one of his goals since 1st year, and to see his face at the ape costume. Amusing, _very amusing_.

"You'd crush him," Albus joked and he brushed golden leaves out of his jet black hair.

Of course there was a girl he was interested in going to the ball with. A girl he had been interested in for years but only Scorpius knew who she was and the only reason Scorpius did know was because he had guessed it.

Albus let his mind slip to the only girl in school who made his heart skip a beat. She was fair-skinned and had a round face which was surrounded by her long wavy dirty blonde hair. She was rosy cheeked and had green clear eyes. She was a year below him, and soft spoken and always made his palms sweat. Albus shook his head tearing his thoughts away from her.

"What about you Rosie any crushes?" Albus teased. Rose snorted.

"Not likely, have you seen the boys at this school?" She scoffed. Albus merely grinned as Rose quickly changed the subject. "What about Lily? Is she going?"

"I don't think so," said Albus thoughtfully. "Ever since Scorp made that crack about her not having a date she's been put out about the ball."

"Poor Lily. I wonder what she sees in Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said making a face.

"A horrible attitude, a great big blonde stupid prat, and a bad taste in fashion. What, that doesn't appeal to you Rose?"

"Hardly," Rose said with a smirk.

They paused for a moment seeing that Carrow was ahead of them and they had no desire to pass him. Unfortunately there was really no way around the bulky Slytherin. He was sitting on the steps his face in his hands with his dark hair cascading his pale thin face. Rose and Albus fell silent as they approached hoping to be able to walk around the Slytherin unnoticed. But Aldan looked up his eyes falling first on Albus then on Rose where they stayed for a moment. For a moment he looked completely startled until a smirk slithered its way on his otherwise pleasant face darkening it to the normal visage Albus knew only too well.

"Well it's Potty and Weasel," He said standing up and incidentally blocking their way. "What a surprise!"

"Move Carrow," Rose said placing her hands on her hips. Carrow ignored her fixing his gaze on Albus.

"So if what I heard last night in the hospital wing is correct, than Scorpius has been poisoned – again. But this time it was meant for you!"

"Congratulations Carrow, you have a memory. Is it quite an achievement for you?" Albus said growing annoyed. Carrow ignored the blow, his gray eyes darted from him to Rose gleefully.

"You know what I think?" Carrow said his voice growing softer forcing them to listen closer.

"Carrow I wasn't aware you _could_ think," Rose hissed.

"I think Albus poisoned it. Trying to get rid of the stupid blonde prat once and for all," Carrow said his eyes glowing with mischief.

"He's my best friend! I would never!" Albus growled looking furious.

"All the more reason no one will suspect it," Carrow drawled.

"You're an idiot," Rose snapped shoving past him. Albus quickly followed ignoring Carrow's snickering as they walked on by. "What a miserable git!"

"Just ignore him. He's just trying to get a rise out of us, make us angry you know," Albus muttered though he was infuriated at the implication that he would ever hurt Scorpius. Granted half the time he _did_ want to strangle him.

* * *

Teddy Lupin looked around the office in silence. He wasn't quite sure why his godfather Harry had called to meet him.

Of course he had been in the office loads of times. He particularly remembered as a child while being baby sat by his godfather often feeling bored and misplacing his godfather's things throughout the head auror's office while Harry worked. Or at least _tried_ to work.

Teddy pushed aside the fond memories with a small smile. The office held its usual cheery demeanor, but Harry did not. He looked concerned, his emerald eyes unfocused as he stared past Teddy as if not noticing Teddy had arrived.

"Uncle Harry?"Teddy said. Harry looked startled.

"Oh! Teddy there you are. The head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department has…requested you for a special mission," Harry said.

"Draco Malfoy wants me to perform a special mission?" Teddy blanched. He had never had the pleasure, or rather, displeasure of meeting any of the Malfoy family (save Scorpius), but his grandmum Andromeda had made her feelings on her younger sister Narcissa Malfoy quite clear.

They weren't exactly the nicest people he had been told. In fact Ron Weasley had often argued they weren't _even_ people. Teddy knew his godfather and Draco Malfoy himself had been school rivals.

Scorpius however was nice enough. Still, what Mr. Malfoy wanted with Teddy a new auror and Harry Potter's godson Teddy couldn't fanthom.

"Yes and I," Harry said and he sighed, "I agree your perfect for the job."

"I am?"

"Yes," Harry said more firmly. "Sit down."

Teddy eyed his god father curiously before taking a seat on the other side of Harry's desk.

"Is this about the deatheaters escaping Azkaban?" Teddy asked resisting the urge to put his feet on his Godfather's mahogany desk.

"Yes. Sort of. A lot of dark magic and illegal spells have been casted lately. However by the time the aurors are notified it's been hours after the fact. We think it's the deatheaters," Harry said.

"How is that possible?" Teddy asked.

Eying the concerned look on his godfather's face he decided to lighten the mood; literally. Teddy let his natural light brown hair turn a bright bubblegum pink starting at the roots and spreading. Harry let out a small smile.

Teddy had been told he had inherited his mother's metamorphmagi abilities and pink was one of her personal favorites.

"The improper use of magic office is the office that gets notified when spells are casted. Mainly it detects under aged magic, dark magic or illegal spells. Lately there has been a delay. They aren't receiving the notifications of dark magic until hours later when it should happen the moment the spell is casted," Harry explained adjusting his glasses as his godson's eyes changed from green to purple, to blue, to brown.

"So I take it this is where I come in?" Teddy said with a slight smirk.

"We need a spy to enter the improper use of magic office. We think it has been infiltrated," Harry said after a beat.

"And who better as a spy then a Metamorphmagus?" Teddy grinned at Harry. Harry gave a small smile.

"Exactly."

* * *

"When iz your boyfriend getting out of the hospital wing?"

"Dammit Dominique! Scorpius is not-"

"'E has been there for what seems like forever!"Dominique Weasley said in her fake annoying French accent. Albus scowled at her over his homework, seated in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room.

"He's been in there for three days. They are letting him out tomorrow." Albus said scribbling out one of his answers biting his quill.

Though he secretly agreed. It had felt like Scorpius had been in the hospital wing forever. Without Scorpius to repel Rose she almost never left him alone and she was constantly demanding if he had gotten up the courage to ask 'that bint Corner to the ball yet'. How she found out Albus had a crush on Persephone he had no idea. The only one who had known was Scorpius. Perhaps he had told her- but that meant Rose would have had to visit Scorpius in the hospital. And that didn't sound like something Rose would do. . .but perhaps she had visited him?

Meanwhile Hugo, who Albus would use as a human shield to keep Rose's ball questions at bay, had all but disappeared since Albus gave him the creepy little quidditch book; Soaring Skys; a Seeker's Sonnet which Albus was sure was stalking him. Not that a book was usually capable of stalking but this book knew no boundaries.

It had appeared in his dresser every morning since Albus had given it to Hugo. Albus would scoop it up angrily and give it back to his startled younger cousin. This morning Hugo had exclaimed in shock that he had chained it to his trunk there's no way it should have 'escaped'.

Albus assumed Hugo was studying the strange Potter infatuated book when he oh so desperately needed a human shield, not against Rose as it turned out, but Dominique.

"Oh that eez wonderful Albus you'll get to go to the ball with him after all if 'e is released tomorrow!" Dominique exclaimed with a girlish squeal.

Rose suppressed a snigger taking a seat next to Albus on the leather couch turning it into a cough.

He so desperately needed Scorpius or Hugo right now. He was utterly trapped.

"Scorpius is not my boyfriend!" Albus snapped.

Dominique rolled her violet eyes looking as if she very much disagreed. She smiled wryly and inched closer.

"Is the ball really tomorrow?" Albus asked looking at Rose. Rose made a face.

"Unfortunately. I was quite hoping Scorpius wouldn't be released in time," Rose grumbled.

"You are Scorpius's cover? No?" Dominique said. Rose let out another snort.

"Scorpius isn't my boyfriend! Rose is not his cover! Rose is his date!" Albus said scowling at his cousin. Dominique simply smiled.

"I do not believe Rose is your boyfriend's type Albus," Dominique said eyes wide and in a whisper she said, as if Albus was not aware, "she is a girl."

Albus let out a low audible growl at his older cousin.

"I can see you are . . . frustrated. I will change the subject, no? I've received a letter from Victorie."

Rose made a face at her cousin.

"What does Victorie want? Shouldn't she be out snogging half of London?" Rose demanded.

"Oh stop you know she and Teddy are engaged," Albus said putting his homework down. It was no use. Not with Dominique looming over him like an obnoxious blonde shadow and Rose's blood pressure about to boil next to him.

"I stand by my statement," Rose huffed. "I mean technically Teddy can turn into anyone in London, Victorie will never get bored-"

"I did not want to think of that!" Albus yelled.

"She says Uncle Harry has given Teddy a secret mission," Dominique said interupting Rose's forming retort her French accent slipping slightly.

"Can't be too dangerous. Dad knows Andromeda Tonks would have his head if anything happened to her precious grandson. He's the only family she has left," said Albus looking thoughtful.

"Doesn't she have a sister?" Rose said scratching her head.

"Yeah. Scorpius's grandmother. They don't exactly see eye to eye according to dad," Albus said with a shrug.

"Oh god. I didn't realize Teddy was _related_ to Malfoy! I'll never be able to look at him the same again!" Rose said looking mortified.

"Now now. All the pureblood families are related in one way or anothar! Don't you want to know about ze mission?"Asked Dominique drawing the attention back to herself.

"You know what the secret mission is? I thought it was _secret_," Albus said. Dominique just smiled deviously.

"Silly boy Albus. Nothing iz secret if you have ze right leverage!"

"Victorie showed Teddy her chest you mean and he spilled," Rose said.

"They are engaged I'm sure he's seen- I am not having this conversation with you two!" Albus sputtered, standing up.

"Where are you going? I haven't told you his mission-"

"I'm going to visit Scorpius," Albus said half running from his two female cousins. Only family could drive him to miss the company of Scorpius Malfoy.


	8. Masquerade Ball

**Thanks for the review! This chapter though shorter than the others should be worth it!**

* * *

Albus walked into the hospital wing and stopped on his heels. He was surprised, though perhaps he shouldn't have been that Scorpius had a visitor.

Albus had a small acquaintanceship with the Slytherin girl but had never really held a full conversation with her. She was Scorpius's friend (according to Scorpius at least) and Albus had often seen the girl speaking with Scorpius.

However whenever Albus entered the room she always seemed to find a reason to leave.

She was a Slytherin prefect and in their year.

"Albus," she said as Albus walked closer her sharp gray eyes scanning him over.

"Ceres, good to see you," Albus said politely.

She pursed her lips as if she wasn't quite sure how to respond. She turned towards Scorpius her long raven black hair nearly hitting Albus in the face.

"I'll see you later Malfoy," she said quickly heading towards the door. Scorpius's silver eyes looked amused.

"See you soon Dolohov," Scorpius called after her. His eyes landed on Albus.

"How is it she and I hardly ever speak and we are on first name basis but you two aren't?" Albus asked taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Potter _we _aren't even on a first name basis," Scorpius quipped reaching under his hospital bed.

"Scorpius what _are_ you doing?"

"Here," Scorpius said pulling out a brown lumpy package handing it to Albus.

"Um, thanks? What is it?" Albus asked.

"A dress."

". . .Why are you giving me a dress?"

"Because I think the color will match your eyes."

Albus blinked.

"I want you to give it to Lily you stupid git."

"To Lily!?" Albus said eyes widening.

"Yes. Lily, you know, your younger sister. Red hair and amber colored eyes? The least angry of your red headed female family members?"

"I know who she is you prat-"

"Good now that that is established run along and go give it to her," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"I'm suddenly your errand boy? You couldn't owl it to her?"

"I am owling her," Scorpius said a serene look on his features.

"I am not an owl! Why did you get Lily a dress? Rose is your date," Albus said eyes narrowing at the blonde Slytherin.

"I already got Rose a dress," Scorpius scoffed and his eyes slightly narrowed at Albus. "And you've always been my errand boy it's high time you knew. If you won't give Lily the dress I expect you to wear it; it cost a lot of money."

"I am not wearing your dress Scorpius."

"Then give it to Lily."

"Fine," Albus sighed staring down at the lumpy package. "Are you going to at least tell me why you bought her a dress?"

"I was bored."

Albus started to smile.

"Hang on. You feel bad, don't you?" Albus asked.

"Well I have felt better what with being poisoned and all," Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow at Albus.

"Don't pretend. You know what I mean. You feel guilty, about being rude and insulting her that day," Albus said, his smile widening. Scorpius snorted.

"I do not. First of all a Malfoy never feels guilty. Second a Malfoy always repays his debts. She saved my life, I owed her," Scorpius said crossing his arms.

"Sure," said Albus with a smirk. Scorpius scowled at him.

"So, what did Ceres want? Was she disappointed you already have a date to the ball?"

Scorpius choked and began to laugh.

"Dolohov wanting to go to the ball with me!? Are you crazy?" Scorpius said eyes lit with mirth, "Dolohov and I are just friends. Besides she has her eyes on someone else."

"I wasn't aware you had other friends," Albus teased.

"You think you and your merry band of Gryffindorks are my only friends?" Scorpius demanded raising an eyebrow. Albus rolled his eyes at the teasing.

"Well considering how much time you spend bothering everyone, Rose in particular, I wasn't aware you had time for other people."

Scorpius grinned at Albus.

"Scorpius Malfoy has time for all of those who adore him."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"No one adores you, you git."

"Everyone adores me. You're just jealous, as you should be. Now go on and give that to Lily errand boy."

* * *

"Wow!" Said Albus.

"What are you staring at!?"Rose Weasley hissed behind her teeth.

Albus, realizing his mistake, quickly looked away from the red headed volcano that was Rose Weasley. It wasn't Albus's fault he had stared. She looked so _different._

"Hold still!" Lily scolded Rose her voice muffled, holding a barrette in her mouth. Rose huffed and held her arms crossed as Lily did the finishing touches on Rose's hair.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball in the girls dormitory? Or a bathroom?" James demanded raising a single eyebrow at his cousin and sister.

"There are at least fifteen squealing girls in the dorm rooms and even more in the bathroom. No thank you!" Rose snapped.

"Stay still!" Lily hissed.

"Is it done yet?" Rose demanded her voice almost a whine.

Albus shifted deeming it safe to look back at Rose. If she weren't scowling she'd really look, well, quite beautiful.

Her red hair was pinned to the top of her head but it came down in waves cascading her face. Her ice blue eyes seemed to stand out more than usual perhaps from the dress Scorpius had picked out for her. It certainly was well chosen.

Perhaps Dominique was right. Scorpius _did _seem to have a lot of knowledge when it came to fashion.

Albus would call him out on it later however.

"Perfect!" Lily exclaimed stepping back from Rose smiling at her work.

"I didn't realize there was a girl underneath that angry hard exterior that is Rose," James said with a smirk.

Rose gave James a lovely view of her freshly manicured middle finger.

"Here. Take a look," Lily said flicking her wand a mirror image of Rose appeared before Rose complete with angry expression.

Rose's features softened as she observed herself. The way her hair looked complemented her face, the dress set off her sharp bright blue eyes. It was simple, yet elegant.

"I look. . ." Rose started staring at her reflection-

"Beautiful." A voice interrupted.

Rose turned towards the voice to see Scorpius Malfoy leaning against the doorway. Albus raised an eyebrow swearing he saw Rose's cheeks turn slightly red.

Scorpius stared at her his silver eyes scanning her over. He was in black dress robes and he looked healthier than he had in what seemed like forever.

"You're early," Rose whispered.

"I am not."

"I told you to pick me up at eleven."

"When the ball is over? Yes I thought that was cute," Scorpius snorted. Rose huffed. Scorpius's eyes landed on Albus.

"Aren't you going to the ball?"

"Yes," said Albus looking stunned.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Scorpius asked.

"I did."

"You're in your school robes," Scorpius stated.

"These- these are not my school robes. They're dress robes."

"They're your school robes without the tie."

"Rose you and Scorpius better get going don't you think!?"Albus said pushing Rose towards Scorpius lest Scorpius pester him all night.

"Right. Come on," Scorpius said with an innocent smile holding out his hand to Rose. Rose eyed him before taking it letting Scorpius lead her from Gryffindor common room.

"I have to get ready. I'm going to be late you better get moving Albus, James," Lily said to her siblings before darting up the girls stairs.

Albus let out a sigh. Right. He never did ask Persephone Corner to the ball. But perhaps she didn't have a date? Or at the very least maybe he could steal a dance if she did? Who was he kidding he was going to hang out by the food section with Hugo all night.

Scorpius led Rose to the Great Hall which had been transformed into an elegant ballroom. Floating pumpkins shined above their heads and glistening spider webs served as decorations throughout the hall. A full moon and eerie clouds showed as the ceiling tonight.

The dance floor was already full of couples dancing back and forth. To the sides there was bobbing for apples and of course there were tables full of food and candy. Scorpius looked at Rose who seemed to be unnaturally quiet and for once, she didn't look angry.

"Would you like-"

"A drink? Yes that'd be great!" Rose said quickly. Scorpius held back a scowl. He had been trying to ask her to _dance_. Ah well. He'd let the little Weasley hydrate herself first. She would not escape his grasp.

"Punch?" Scorpius asked.

"Mom told me not to hit you," Rose said waving him off, "But thanks for the offer."

Scorpius scowled.

"Oh you meant the drink! Sure," said Rose and she watched Scorpius's eyes narrow at her slightly before he turned and made his way to the food tables. It was almost as if he had been daring Rose to run for it. Rose let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and checked to make sure he was not looking before she began making her way to the door.

_Almost there._

_So close._

"Rose!" Albus said with a smile walking over with James. Rose sighed.

"Albus, James. Don't you two have dates?" Rose demanded, craning her neck over Albus's shoulder at the door. It was so close. So very close. It was taunting her with its closeness.

"Course I do," James said his eyes scanning the room his eyes fell on Audrey Goldstein as she walked past.

"Oy, Goldstein, got a date?"

The small brunette looked surprised and shook her head.

"Well you have one now, let's dance," James said. The girl blushed and followed James into the crowd of dancing students. Albus blinked.

"No I don't have a date," Albus said with a sigh.

"Well you should go ask a girl to dance," Rose said trying to step around Albus.

"Here's your punch," Scorpius said appearing next to her out of nowhere. Rose held back the curse that had been forming on her lips. And her chance of escape had been thwarted by her idiot cousins' interference.

"Thanks," Rose said taking it.

"I didn't know Hugo had a girlfriend," Scorpius remarked staring into the crowd. Albus looked and blinked to see the small red headed boy dancing with a blonde little Ravenclaw.

_Great._

Even Hugo had a date while Albus didn't.

"You should ask someone to dance Alb," Scorpius said as if picking up on Albus's thoughts. Perhaps he was. Scorpius always seemed to know what Albus was thinking.

"Rose, may I have this dance?" Scorpius asked staring into Rose's eyes. Albus was surprised to see that Rose's cheeks had once again turned red.

Even more curious Rose did not dump her punch on Scorpius's head as Albus expected but said yes handing her untouched punch to Albus and let Scorpius take her hand, leading her into the center of the dance floor.

Albus scratched his head. Perhaps Scorpius had spiked her punch with love potion. He wouldn't put his best friend above such tricks.

Rose cursed her warm cheeks as she danced with Scorpius. This wasn't _so_ bad. They weren't even touching and she did enjoy dancing. The music was good and the beat was fast and she was…well she was having fun. She could handle this.

Scorpius wasn't too awful. For himself that is.

Then the music got slow.

_Dammit!_ Rose thought.

Rose's icy blue eyes widened as Scorpius took a step towards her. She was even more surprised that she let him. She let him put his hands on her hips and she cursed her treacherous hands as they found his shoulders, as she began to slow dance with Scorpius Malfoy of _all_ people!

"Where'd you learn to dance anyway Malfoy?" Rose asked cursing her voice which came out sweet and quiet rather than the gruff angry or indifferent voice like she always held. She sounded almost giddy. God Malfoy put something in her punch. It was the only explanation.

The fact that she didn't drink her punch didn't matter.

"My mother had me trained by the best of course," Scorpius said, his silver eyes meeting her blue.

"Is there anything you didn't have tutors for?" Rose teased.

"Sarcasm that comes naturally," Scorpius said with a grin and his eyes scanned her over.

"Of course."

"You look beautiful," he said, the second time tonight and he seemed to get even closer. Rose could feel her heart pounding with in her chest.

_What was happening?_

"You don't look half bad yourself," Rose whispered and cursed herself. Why did she feel so…strange!? Malfoy had spiked her drink. She was sure of it.

The song started to end and Rose gasped as Scorpius leaned forward his lips meeting hers.


	9. Attacks and Kisses

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it! **

**I cannot say who Scorpius will end up with, it's a secret! **

* * *

Rose's heart was pounding in her chest and she felt herself lean into Scorpius's kiss a flood of feelings and emotions going through her. As if someone had released butterflies inside her stomach.

What was she _doing_!?

She felt one of Scorpius's hands travel up her back his fingers in her hair unclipping it letting her fiery red hair free as it fell down wild as ever his fingers running through the red curls as he kissed her.

Rose gasped and took a step back her cheeks as red as her hair. Scorpius too looked flushed and slowly he gave her a small smile.

Rose looked up at him and slapped him hard across the face with all her might. Scorpius stumbled back slightly his silver eyes wide in shock.

"What the _hell_ was that for!?"Scorpius yelled his hand touching his stinging cheek.

"How dare you kiss me!" Rose seethed face still red and she turned sharply starting to make her way through the crowd of dancing teenagers when Scorpius grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Rose snapped.

"What do you mean how dare I kiss you-you seemed to be enjoying yourself!" Scorpius said, looking stunned. He pulled the startled Rose closer grabbing her other arm and whispered in her ear, "You kissed me back."

Rose blushed.

"I did not- I- let go of me you stupid prat! Right now!" Rose yelled. Scorpius stared at her raising a single blonde eyebrow.

"Make me," He taunted his silver eyes lit with mischief. Rose gasped and glared up at him.

"You're already made! What a damn mess you are," Rose hissed.

Scorpius simply smirked.

"Let go of me now!" Rose hissed. Scorpius eyed her and he let her arms fall at her sides. Rose clenched her fists ready to hit him if he dare come closer.

"You just can't admit it to yourself can you? You _like _me. I knew you did," Scorpius said taking a step towards her. Rose went to hit him but this time he got her wrist. He stared at her and she stared back breathing hard and she attempted to pull away.

Another song began to play and Rose found her struggles to get away from him seemed to change into dancing with him. Again.

"I do not," Rose argued as Scorpius dipped her and she squeaked. "I don't like you. Not at all."

He pulled her back up spinning her and she scowled at him.

"You're repulsive. And you have, you have- stupid hair!" Rose finished lamely. She didn't really have much of an argument to hold onto. Here she was dancing with her 'nemesis.'

"My hair is fantastic." Scorpius sniffed with false disdain.

"So you agree that you're repulsive?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"If that's the kind of thing that you get off on who am I to judge," Scorpius quipped. Rose scowled and brought her foot down hard on his.

"Temper, temper," he teased pulling her closer.

Rose cursed him. She cursed everything about Scorpius Malfoy. She hated that stupid smug look. She hated the way his eyes lit up when he was torturing her. She hated his annoying jokes. She hated that he never left her alone. She hated his sarcasm. She hated that he was making her not hate him at all.

"If you try to kiss me again I'll hex you," Rose warned. Scorpius looked at her innocently tucking a stray red curl behind her ear.

"I mean it," Rose warned.

Scorpius rolled his eyes dipping her again continuing the dance. What Rose didn't know is he had been dancing with her for years. And finally she was dancing back.

A slow song started again and Scorpius smirked deviously pulling her as close as she would allow. She eyed him warily.

"I suppose you're not _so_ repulsive," Rose grumbled her arms around his neck.

"High praise coming from you . . .you know I've always liked you Rosie," Scorpius said softly looking in her eyes. She looked back at him.

"Scorpius-" Rose started and stopped looking behind him. "Is that- is that Lily!?" Rose choked in Scorpius's ear.

The two stopped dancing and turned, to see Lily Potter walking down the stone steps gracefully. The teal gown fit her frame firmly and fell down her waist like waves. The bell shaped skirt and long sleeves were laced with diamonds that sparkled as she descended down the steps. The masquerade mask planted on her face had a swirling design around the edges made of gold dust.

Scorpius's silver eyes scanned over the outfit of his choosing to her red hair which framed the mask making her look very mysterious. Scorpius smirked, and whispered to Rose, "And you say I don't know how to shop."

Rose looked at Scorpius stunned.

"You bought that dress for her? Why?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Scorpius teased.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rose said quickly. Scorpius grinned. "And don't look at me like that," Rose said taking a step away, freeing herself from his grasp.

"I'm going to get a drink," she said making her way to the food table. Albus was there, his mouth half full with chocolate cake.

"Rose!" he sputtered. Rose made a face at him.

"Albus what are you still doing over here? Corner is right over there, all alone, sitting down. Go ask her," Rose hissed.

"I uh, no, you see I'm really rather hungry," Albus said and he squinted at her. How had Rose found out that he had feelings for Persephone Corner? Only Scorpius knew that. He'd kill Scorpius for telling Rose!

Albus let out a sigh seeing that Rose was still staring at him angrily.

"Did you see Lily? She looks different doesn't she?"

"Don't change the subject. That's not going to work on me. Go ask Corner already and move, I'm thirsty and you're in the way," Rose snapped. Albus smirked as he moved aside letting Rose fill a glass of punch.

"Bet you're thirsty. Saw you locking lips with Malfoy-"

Rose spit her drink out.

"UGH. You saw- who else saw!" Rose hissed. Albus shrugged.

"I didn't think you liked him," Albus continued.

"I don't!" Rose snapped. "He attack-kissed me. I needed the drink to wipe the taste of Scorpius Malfoy out of my mouth, yuck!" She said.

"Attack-kissed you?" Albus said looking as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes," Rose said firmly.

"I don't know, from my angle it looked like you were kissing him-"

"HE ATTACK-KISSED ME!" Rose hollered, causing several people to stare.

"Okay, okay whatever you say!" Albus said and he gasped.

"What?" Rose demanded.

"He's attack-kissing Lily!" Albus growled.

"_What_!?"Rose seethed turning sharply and indeed, he was.

* * *

5 minutes earlier

* * *

Scorpius watched Rose make her way to the food table and converse with Albus and he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to meet the amber eyes of Lily Potter. She blushed slightly as Scorpius's gaze met hers but she cleared her throat.

"You didn't have to buy me a dress you know," Lily said looking up at him. Scorpius scratched his head.

"Of course I did. Do you see what your brother is wearing? Merlin knows what horrible scraps you were going to wear," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"So I'm a charity case?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Scorpius blinked. He was oddly unnerved by the youngest Potter. Since _when_ was she so confident? Did girls really become surer of themselves with something as simple as a change of clothes?

"No I didn't mean it like that," Scorpius said gently.

Perhaps it was the dress, but she did not seem like the usual quiet little girl she always was, or at least, had been. Due to the dress he was quite aware of breasts that he didn't know she had developed. When exactly had Lily changed from the short freckled headed kid who followed Albus and him everywhere to a young woman anyway?

Lily still held her arms crossed. She looked more confident than he had ever seen her. Scorpius found himself a tad bit unsettled.

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"I just. . .wanted to get you something nice is all," Scorpius finally said unsure why he felt so nervous.

Malfoys were not nervous. Rule number 16 of the Malfoy code book. Especially to Albus Potter's younger sister.

Lily stared at him for a moment and seemed to have accepted his reasoning and smiled warmly.

"Thank you. It is a lovely dress," she said, and she stood on her tip toes kissing him on the cheek.

Scorpius felt his face go warm and he cleared his throat some. This was an unexpected event. But he wouldn't let this distract him. He had a wild lioness he had to deal with he couldn't let a little flower like this distract him when he had to –

"Would you like to dance?" Lily asked innocently.

Scorpius gaped at the young Potter. He glanced at Rose who looked as if she intended to throttle poor Albus. She seemed preoccupied. What could it hurt? Scorpius looked back at Lily.

_Why not? It's just one dance._

Scorpius smiled at Lily.

"Sure," he said taking her hands gently leading her to the dance floor.

Lily was by far a better dancer than Rose. But he wouldn't tell Rose that. Not unless he wanted her to kick his teeth in.

Scorpius led the dance and Lily followed perfectly and didn't step on his feet. Then again Rose might have been stepping on his feet on purpose.

Lily's heart was pounding with in her chest. She could not believe she was here dancing with Scorpius Malfoy.

The Felix Felicis she had taken before getting ready for the ball had certainly done the trick. She didn't feel nervous at all just excited. Confident. She could do anything!

She looked up at Scorpius who was looking down at her. What was it about this boy that she was so drawn to? He was handsome, of course, but Lily wasn't shallow that couldn't be the only reason for her crush on him.

No Scorpius had a good heart. He tried to hide it and he hid it quite well. Sarcasm and his care free attitude did wonders. But Lily could see through it. He would do anything for his friends and for a boy who comes from a highly respectable pureblood family he was very nonjudgmental. He did hold an air of authority but he never used it to put others down.

She had viewed from the sidelines all his adventures with Albus. But she wasn't going to be in the sidelines anymore. With the Felix Felicis anything she tried she would accomplish. As the song ended she stood up her tip-toes and kissed Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius gasped. He had not expected Albus Potter's shy little sister to kiss him. He didn't know what to do. His brain seemed to not be able to register anything but shock so he just stood there letting her kiss him.

"How dare you!" Snarled a voice. Lily took a step back from Scorpius and the next thing he saw was a very angry Rose.

"Rose, I-" but Rose didn't let Scorpius finish his sentence. She slapped him across the face for the second time that night though this time it seemed so much harder. Scorpius saw white and spots danced in front of his eyes. Rose had turned and stormed out of the great hall covering her face. Scorpius swore under his breath.

"Rose wait!" He yelled turning from Lily running after her but was met with an angry Albus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"Albus growled. Scorpius blinked at his best friend unsure of what he did to make his best friend look so angry.

"I'm going after Rose-"

"Like hell you are! Stay away from her and my sister!"

"Your sister!? I have no interest in your sister-"

"You don't?" A soft voice said behind him. Lily stood there her amber eyes shining. "You sure seemed as if you had an interest. . . the way you were dancing with me and looking at me and. . ." she whispered softly before turning and fleeing from the hall in tears.

"Lily!" Albus said and he glared at Scorpius. Scorpius looked back at Albus stunned.

"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy but this is low even for you! What did you finally get what you wanted from Rose and decide it was a good time to mess with my little sister!?" Albus said his eyes darkening.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Scorpius snapped looking insulted. "Your sister kissed _me-"_

"Don't lie to me! Even if she did kiss you it's not like you were helpless against a thirteen year old! I didn't see you trying to get away. Besides I know how shy she is! She'd never kiss anyone first! Just because you're dying doesn't give you an excuse to use Rose and Lily like this!" Albus snarled unable to control his anger.

Lily was his little sister. He had to protect her. He couldn't believe he had to protect her from his best friend of all people. Never mind Rose. Albus had seen her face as she ran from the great hall. He hadn't seen Rose cry since he was seven.

Scorpius's cheeks had turned red in anger and his silver eyes narrowed at Albus.

"That's what you think I'm doing!? You think because I'm- because I'm sick I'm just doing what I want with girls?" Scorpius said icily.

"Yes I think that's _exactly_ what you're doing you selfish prat!" Albus snapped. Scorpius glared at Albus in fury clenching his fists. "Buying Lily that dress. I should have known it wasn't to be nice. You were already planning ahead you- DON'T' YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Scorpius stopped mid step taking a deep breath.

"Sod off Potter!" Scorpius snapped and continued walking away from the angry Gryffindor. Albus stormed after him grabbing Scorpius's shoulder turning his friend around. Scorpius glared daggers at Albus. "Leave me alone!" Scorpius yelled shoving Albus back.

Several students turned and stared at the two young men. Albus scowled. He wasn't the one who was being unreasonable! He wasn't the one behaving like a prick. Was he?

"No!" Albus snapped his green eyes narrowed. "You need to hear this! What you did to Lily and Rose was-"

But Scorpius wasn't listening. He was already turning away from Albus.

Something inside Albus seemed to snap. All the frustration and anger boiling inside him towards Scorpius seemed to release. What Scorpius did to Rose and Lily, all the annoying things Scorpius did to all of them. The fact Scorpius was dying. _He was dying_. Why the hell did he have to get bitten by that stupid basilisk! He was going to die and leave Albus here all _alone_! The least the stupid git could do was pay attention when Albus was speaking to him!

Albus clenched his fist and swung hitting the blonde hard across the face. Scorpius fell to the floor and yelled in shock. Albus stood over him.

And just like that the anger had vanished. Albus felt his stomach drop as he looked down at his startled best friend who stared up at him silver eyes wide in shock. Scorpius wiped the blood from his newly split lip and stood up.

It wasn't Scorpius's fault he was dying. So why was Albus angry at him for it? Albus bit his lip looking at his best friend who stared at him darkly.

"Scorpius I'm sorry," Albus said softly. Scorpius raised a single eyebrow at Albus.

"I'm sorry too."

Albus looked at Scorpius in confusion. Was Scorpius apologizing for what he had done to Lily and Rose? He hadn't expected that reaction after hitting him.

Albus really should have known better. The next thing Albus knew his nose had grown uncomfortably acquainted with Scorpius Malfoy's fist.

* * *

Rose wiped her eyes cursing herself.

She was a big girl. She wasn't going to cry. Especially over some guy. Especially if that guy was Scorpius Malfoy. What did she care anyway? She didn't even _like_ him. So what if he had kissed Lily. She didn't care!

"Well, well if it isn't Weasley," came the harsh voice of Alden Carrow. Rose swore under her breath. She couldn't have picked a worse spot to have a break down. On the steps leading to the Great Hall she hadn't expected anyone to see her. She should have known better. She should have gone back to her dorm. She looked up tears in her eyes at the unpleasant Slytherin boy who was smirking nastily at her his gray eyes lit in mischief.

However when their eyes made contact Carrow's smirk faltered and he frowned.

"What's. . . what's wrong?" He said unusually softly. Rose stared at him and looked away wiping her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rose whispered.

"Is…there anything I can do?"

Rose stared up at Carrow in shock. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her. Rose found herself at a loss for words. Slowly he sat next to her on the stone steps. Rose looked away from him. He sat next to her in silence.

Rose said nothing staring ahead of her trying to make sense of the world. She was crying over Scorpius Malfoy and Alden Carrow was trying to cheer her up. She must have gone completely and utterly mad.

"Sometimes. . .when I'm sad I go to the Black Lake and just watch the water lap at the shore. The water comes up the shore and makes a mess of the sand before it's pulled back into the lake. And just as the sand begins to dry the water comes back and makes a whole new mess."

"Why are you talking to me about lake water?" Rose asked stunned. Carrow ignored her.

"See the thing is each time I go it's always something new that's bothering me. What I was sad about the first time I went had disappeared by the second time I went. I had a whole different problem. The first thing had made a mess of me like the water on the sand but it had gone away just like the water and now a new problem had rolled in to make a new mess just like the water lapping at the shore. Things hurt us but they go away and in no time we forget about them with all the new problems rolling in. Things always get better and sometimes they get worse but it never stays the same."

Rose pursed her lips staring at Carrow who stared back. Rose took a deep breath.

"That might be the worst metaphor I've ever heard," Rose whispered. Carrow smiled and slowly Rose smiled back.

* * *

"You broke by nose!"

Albus was going to kill Scorpius.

Albus was going to kill Scorpius slowly. If the flow of blood spouting from his nose ever stopped.

Scorpius raised a single eyebrow at Albus wiping blood off the split lip Albus had given him.

"Sorry," he said almost sweetly not sounding sorry at all. Albus snarled and launched himself at Scorpius.

Scorpius yelled in surprise his back hitting the stone floor as Albus pinned him knees on either side of Scorpius he straddled him as he started to hit every inch of Scorpius Malfoy he could reach.

"Albus!?" said a surprised voice and then Albus was pulled with difficulty off Scorpius.

"Leg go of me!" Albus snarled. A startled James Potter tightened his grip on his younger brother. Letting go of him was definitely not an option. He had never seen his brother so uncontrolled. The girl with James surely sneaking this way for a snogging session gasped in surprise.

"Are you alright?" She asked bending over Scorpius.

"Oh yeah. I feel fantastic," Scorpius drawled slowly sitting up. Audrey blinked.

"Really? Because you look like hell! Are you sure?" She asked missing Scorpius's sarcasm. James let out a small sigh.

"Get out of here Audrey let me deal with them and please don't tell the professors or any aurors walking about," James said. Audrey nodded some and glanced at Albus who was struggling against his brother's grasp and Scorpius who had stood up before walking away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Snapped James.

"Nothing! Leg go!" Albus growled into his older brother's arm.

"Scorpius? What happened?" James asked realizing Albus would be no help. Scorpius's silver eyes fell on Albus.

"Lily kissed me after I had kissed Rose. Both of them got upset over the matter so he hit me. So I hit him back, and he attacked me," Scorpius said shortly crossing his arms.

"Wait, Lily kissed you?" James said looking dumb struck.

"Albus didn't believe me either," Scorpius grumbled. James shook his head trying to focus and looked at Albus.

"You attacked Scorpius over Rose and Lily? Albus what the hell? That's not like you! Isn't it bad enough the poor bloke is dying and you-"

"Shut up!" Albus snarled so angrily that James stared at his little brother looking baffled. "Shut up I mean it James!" Albus said again pulling against his brother's grasp.

"What is wrong with you!? He's dying and your-"James hissed.

"Don't you say that! Don't you say another word! He's- I can't- _he can't die._" Albus said his voice cracking his shoulders starting to shake. Scorpius's gaze however staring intently at Albus had softened.

"Potter you idiot," he said softly. "Is that what this is about?"

Albus looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albus said trying to wrestle out of his older brother's grasp again.

"Let him go James," Scorpius drawled. James looked at Scorpius in shock.

"Are you serious!?"

"Let him go."

"Your funeral," James muttered letting Albus go. Albus scowled at James and looked at Scorpius who stared at Albus for a long silent moment.

"Your such an idiot," Scorpius said again, albeit affectionately. Albus scowled.

"Malfoy what the hel-"Albus started but he never finished his sentence. Scorpius had walked up to Albus inches from him staring at him. He seemed hesitant for a moment his eyes narrowing slightly as if he was fighting himself on something.

Then Scorpius hugged his best friend tightly. Albus gasped in surprise.

"You idiot. I'm not going to let myself die," Scorpius whispered softly. Albus let himself hug his friend back slightly embarrassed. Men didn't hug. Especially he and Scorpius.

"Do you two need to get a room?" James scoffed making his presence still known. Albus quickly pulled back from Scorpius and scowled at his brother.

"No. But I could use a healing spell or two."

* * *

Draco hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Story, please come out."

There was no response. Draco sighed.

Astoria had been unwell as of late, not to mention very temperamental which, just, wasn't like her. After exclaiming she felt sick she had locked herself in one of the guest bedrooms and refused to come out.

"Story," Draco tried again when a barn owl flew over to him dropping a parcel. Draco sighed and opened it.

_Come to the Ministry now. It's Urgent._

_-H.P._

Draco scowled at the letter.

"I have to go Story. There's apparently urgent business at the ministry. Probably something to do with the Deatheaters," Draco said looking at the door biting his lip.

Finally she answered.

"I'm alright really. I'll see you when you get back," She drawled.

"Astoria can't you open the door?" Draco asked pointing his wand at it. He could certainly Alohomora it.

"No I've been sick all over, just, please go, I'll see you when you get back," She pleaded. Draco frowned.

"Alright," he said after a beat. "I'll see you soon," He said and apparated to the ministry. He made his way to his office which he regrettably felt like spent more time there than with his wife or at home. Walking into his office Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were already there.

"What happened?" Draco said closing the door behind him.

"Your son!" Ron spat. Draco blinked.

"What?" Draco said.

"Ron," Harry said with an agitated sigh.

"Your son attack-kissed my daughter!" Ron yelled. Harry covered his face with his palm and Draco stared at Ron silently.

The deafening silence continued until Harry said, "Ron, you moron, shut up!"

"Please tell me you didn't drag me to the ministry to complain about my son's romantic affairs with your daughter Weasley," Draco practically growled. Ron scowled his ears turning red.

"He attack-kissed her! He's touched my daughter without consent! Than he attack-kissed Harry's daughter! All about an hour ago! You need to control that little brat he-"

"Weasley believe me the thought of my son kissing either of your daughters makes me absolutely sick, but he's sixteen. He's not exactly thinking with his head is he? Clearly with the girls he has chosen-"

"How dare you! Your spawn should be so lucky as to even look at my daughter!" Ron yelled clenching his fists.

"He'll grow out of his poor tastes soon enough," Draco quipped. Ron grabbed his wand.

"If your son touches my daughter again I'll break his arm-"

"Ron! Malfoy! Enough!" Harry said yelling over the two. Draco's icy silver blue eyes narrowed at Ron and Ron glared daggers back at him.

"Ron, Rose is absolutely fine. She's tough and strong we all know that," Harry said and he looked to Draco.

"But Lily!? She's an insecure thirteen year old girl and your son is playing with her about to crush her tender heart!" Harry yelled.

"Seriously!?" Draco snapped.

"Enough!" Hermione Weasley yelled storming into the office slamming the door shut behind her. "Honestly! You two are ridiculous!" She yelled glaring at both Harry and Ron. Ron seemed to shrink back and mumbled apologies under his breath. Harry merely looked away and coughed.

"It is just teenage drama," Hermione continued.

"No boy is allowed to touch my daughter!" Ron thundered. "She's not allowed to have a date until she's fifty!"

Hermione merely sighed.

"Look we have more important things to worry about," Hermione said. Ron looked as if he disagreed. Ron looked as if he disagreed greatly. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes met Draco's silver blue.

"Teddy found something."

* * *

"Albus I 'erd you and Scorpius had a lover's spat," Dominique trilled appearing at Albus's side. Albus scowled at her. It was the day after the ball and he was sitting in front of the fire.

"Why are you stapling 'zat book shut?" Dominique asked raising a strawberry blonde eyebrow. Albus looked down at Soaring Skies; a Seekers Sonnet which he had woken up to under his pillow. He took the stapler and continued his circle of staples between cover and pages.

"I'm teaching it a lesson," Albus stated.

"…"

"What?" Albus asked.

"You are…teaching ze book a lesson?"

Albus sighed at Dominique.

"Yes," He said.

"Right," Dominique said scooting slightly away from her cousin. She stared at her cousin silently for a few moments.

"What?" Albus demanded.

"The lovers spat?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Albus scowled at her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Albus grumbled.

"WHERE IS HE?" screeched Rose storming into the common room. Albus raised an eyebrow to find she was still in her dress. And she was entering the common room not exiting her dorm room. Her hair was all over the place and looked suspiciously as if a bird had been nesting in it.

"WHERE IS SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Rose thundered. "WHERE IS THAT BOY!?"

"I imagine still sleeping its 10 AM. Were you out _all night_!? Where were you?" Albus demanded. Rose turned her fiery gaze on him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?" She screeched.

"Uh, yeah I was there. He kissed Lily and-"

"Not that!" Rose screeched. Albus blinked. "He did something else?" Albus demanded.

"I'm going to kill him!" she screeched. Dominique blinked.

"It seems she eez jealous of your lover's spat," she hissed in Albus's ear.

"Oh shut up," Albus grumbled. At that time Scorpius chose to enter Gryffindor common room. Albus had to physically restrain Rose as she made a dive for the unsuspecting Malfoy.

"Rose stop it! Come on!" Albus yelled as he restrained his cousin.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. Scorpius blinked surprised.

"Rosalicious you're in rare form today," Scorpius remarked raising an eyebrow. Than he looked at Albus and smirked. "Potter how's the nose?" He said with a wink.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Rose thundered.

"Scorpius what did you do!?" Albus yelled struggling to keep his cousin under his grasp.

"No idea," Scorpius said with a blink. "Is this because Lily kissed me? Snuggle-bunny _she_ kissed me-" Rose who had stopped struggling and screaming in favor of a calmer and if possible more terrifying form of anger glared daggers at Scorpius.

"Not that," she hissed. "Your little announcement at breakfast!" She spat. Scorpius's eyes lit up.

"Oh that!" Scorpius said a grin appearing on his face.

"What happened at breakfast?" Albus demanded.

"I declared my undying love for her," Scorpius sniffed. Rose merely scowled.

"Is _that_ what you meant when you announced to the whole Gryffindor common room we slept together?" Rose hissed eyes narrowed to slits. Albus choked and Dominique gasped.


End file.
